


Hunter University

by gothhisoka



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Romance, Creepy Hisoka (Hunter X Hunter), Dark Fantasy, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hunter X Hunter Spoilers, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Nen (Hunter X Hunter), University
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:13:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 35,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28245978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothhisoka/pseuds/gothhisoka
Summary: 𝔚𝔢𝔩𝔠𝔬𝔪𝔢 𝔱𝔬 ℌ𝔲𝔫𝔱𝔢𝔯 𝔘𝔫𝔦𝔳𝔢𝔯𝔰𝔦𝔱𝔶Our protagonist, Reiko Gray, somehow passed the exam to get into the prestigious Hunter University. She and her friend, Kurapika, squeezed through in the very last places. They both lack any exceptional qualities, yet somehow they are both placed at the bottom of the highest level class.Chrollo Lucilfer,  who in contrast is at the top of the class, sees some undiscovered potential in Kurapika and Reiko. He decides to seek them out. What follows is the most harrowing journey of Reiko's life, thrusting her into a pool of danger and uncertainty. From avenging Kurapika's family to falling in love with the subject of their revenge, this adventure is like no other.- University AU of the Hunter x Hunter world- Dark academia inspired- Immaculate grammar ;)- Chrollo x OC, Kurapika x OC (+angst)- Loosely based on the Yorknew Arc
Relationships: Hisoka & Illumi Zoldyck, Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck, Kurapika (Hunter X Hunter)/Reader, Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Reader, Machi/Shizuku (Hunter X Hunter)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 41
Collections: Hunter x Hunter





	1. Welcome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reiko enters University

**𝕳𝖚𝖓𝖙𝖊𝖗 𝖀𝖓𝖎𝖛𝖊𝖗𝖘𝖎𝖙𝖞  
**

━━━━━♥♠♣♦━━━━━

_𝖂𝖊𝖑𝖈𝖔𝖒𝖊 𝖙𝖔 𝕳𝖚𝖓𝖙𝖊𝖗 𝖀𝖓𝖎𝖛𝖊𝖗𝖘𝖎𝖙𝖞_

Before the Hunter Exam, tens of thousands of people applied to the elite Hunter University every year to train to be a hunter. Not only was the acceptance rate virtually zero percent, but the entrance exam to the school was virtually impossible. Not unlike the Hunter Exam, it was several stages and most people dropped out in the very first round. 

Hunter University lived up to its prestige. It was magnificent and bold against the modern landscape in the gothic architectural style of the old world. The sprawling campus was built of stone and decorated with ornately carved symbols known as the language of hunters. Art and stained glass could be viewed at every corner. It was a sight to even the untrained eye of the first-years.

It was situated in the Tybolt, an hour's journey from YorkNew City. On a typical day, you could see the uniquely fashioned hunters-to-be walking from campus to the local shops and restaurants. Each person who attended this school seemed to have a similar personality. Whether it was due to the elite status of the school or a not-so-deeply buried superiority complex, no one knew for sure.

This is why Reiko Gray was different. She was unnoticeable, unrecognizable in a crowd. With long brown hair and dark blue eyes, she looked completely average compared to the rest of the student body. One could typically feel the immense power held within the students just by passing them on the street. They stood out physically as well; with bright hair, expensive clothes, and bodily fortitude. 

Needless to say, they were a bold crowd. They made themselves heard. 

In comparison, Reiko was weaker and quieter than them. 

So, when she passed the entrance exam to Hunter University, she was shocked. For the first time, and most certainly not the last, Reiko was thrust into the spotlight. Her family and neighbors cheered for her while her friends slowly departed her life out of pure jealousy. She wasn't from the most well-off town, compared to her fellow examinees. It was unheard of for anyone to be admitted of such low caliber.

She recognized that she signed up for the exam with many false hopes. To be able to escape her small town, to earn enough money to support herself, even to support her mother– these desires were only pipe dreams.

Her actual greatest and most furtive hope was to join the Hunter University Spy Network Program. 

Ever since Reiko was a child, she dreamed of working for the underground intelligence network as her father did before he passed. She thought it was the most incredible and rewarding career. But she thought this knowing absolutely nothing of what it entailed.

All she knew is that her father loved his job. He was gone often on one adventure or another, but when he came home he always had many tales to tell. Nothing more than a brief summary, of course. The spies weren't allowed to discuss anything more than their basic operation, even with their own families.

The life of a networking agent held many dangerous and tumultuous experiences. Reiko believed that she was ready. Surprisingly enough, she could say that she even craved those experiences.

That is why at the end of high school, she brought home the application form for Hunter University instead of the community school. Her mother thought nothing of it, no one in the town did. She was a silly lustful girl who had too-high hopes. They would laugh at her and mock her for her stupidity, but her efforts were clear.

 _This_ is where she wanted to go. _This_ is what she wanted to do. Reiko didn't have much, but she did have ruthless determination. And so be it, if she had to go through the most grueling five weeks in her life, she would.

So she did. Upon arriving at the entrance exam for Hunter University, she felt a newfound motivation to be at this school. She fought her way through the trials of the exam. 

As the weeks passed, several names became common vocabulary in the hunter world. There seemed to be prodigies among the ranks of examinees. Every exam year, Reiko would hear from the news of who was succeeding with flying colors or who reached the finish line in only a matter of days or hours. Typically, there were only one or two people mentioned. This year, there were three.

Reiko was most definitely not one of them. Although she vehemently failed to reach this prodigious status, her time spent at the exam wasn't worthless. She did meet a friend along the way.

Kurapika Kurta introduced himself to her the very first day. He was originally seeking out someone with similar capabilities as himself. He immediately saw how the girl lagged behind the others. She didn't look like much at first. But she had a spark of courage that drew him to her like a moth to a light. They ended up becoming fast friends and fought beside one another for the duration of the exam. When stuck in torturous trials for weeks on end, it's easy to form tight bonds with the other competitors. 

If it wasn't for him, Reiko was certain she would've failed or even died. Kurapika and Reiko completed the final trial very last out of the remaining 100 spots. They pushed their luck, taking weeks instead of days to complete the test. There were only five others behind them. It could've easily been Kurapika and Reiko who crossed the finish line too late.

It should have been impossible for them to finish the exam at all. They knew nothing of nen or strategy, they had only their powerful wills to carry them through. 

Compared to the other 98 contenders, they were by far the weakest. The others had been training for the entrance exam since grade school. Reiko constantly compared herself to these privileged teens. Her upbringing was far from alike. Her childhood wasn't as prosperous as those typical of Hunter University. 

Reiko's acceptance to the school came in the form of a two-hour ice bath and a week-long hospital visit. Her body was severely bruised, infected, and broken. She should have been reeling in the pain. 

Instead, she was reveling in excitement. She did it, what everyone thought to be impossible. She could follow her own path now. Reiko was the happiest she had ever been, bleeding out in that stark white room. 

If she could survive this, she could survive anything. She would become a spy.

Kurapika was equally physically destroyed. The weeks following the exam, they texted and called one another constantly, sharing about their aches and pains and obvious delight. The relationship didn't go much further than simple small talk, though. After the trials they faced, nothing seemed worthy of casual conversation.

Although they probably worked the hardest out of the group, it was as if their efforts were lost to the sweeping successes of the other finishers of the exam. 

By the end of the test, the whole world knew their names and faces; Chrollo, Hisoka, and Illumi. Their strength allowed them to pass first, second, and third respectively. 

At the time, Reiko and Kurapika were in awe of their abilities. Seeing their faces on TV for weeks to come after the exam only heightened their curiosity. They would be going to school with these people. They were practically celebrities. 

Little did they know, their fates were soon to cross with the prodigious trio.

Managing to cross the finish line was the simplest of victories. The real trials were still to come.

━━━━━♥♠♣♦━━━━━

In late September, the future hunters began flocking to Hunter University from all over the world. No one knew what a future at this school held for them besides rigorous classes and late-night studying. The exact curriculum, like many other things in the hunter world, was kept top-secret. But still, the students were filled with enthusiasm. 

As Reiko stepped into the entrance hall, she was immediately struck by the massive interior. 

Large stained glass windows cast shadows along the high walls. Gorgeous dark ebony floors and stone walls surrounded her. A warm breeze emanated from the open archway behind her. It was truly the most beautiful building she had ever seen. _And expensive._ She was used to small country houses and broken down stores.

She was able to step foot in this extremely expensive atrium because of grant money, and a lot of it. The hunter world was mysterious and dark at more times than not. At this time, at least for Reiko, it chose to be generous. Anyway, the school clearly had enough money to spare on her.

 _I could get used to this_ , she thought.

Her mother had not even called to see her off on this first day. She and Reiko had a fight just before she left over the dangers of going to this school. She believed that Reiko was going to get hurt further, fail out, or join the wrong people, make the wrong friends. Nothing out of the ordinary, they always seemed to be fighting. But the lack of trust went both ways.

Reiko already did not believe herself worthy of getting into this school, let alone becoming a Hunter. Her mother's worries only added to her growing feeling of inadequacy. 

Reiko, as she always did, felt stuck in her circumstances. 

But now, at least one thing had changed. She had the backing of the school and program of her dreams on her side. Perhaps going here would be a catalyst. She can make a name for herself, do something great with what little she had.

"First class, medical training with Mr. Paradinight," Reiko murmured under her breath, trying to remember the classes' location. It was her very first day of school. She unpacked her dorm a couple of days earlier but had yet to see the area that held the classes. It was an absolute maze. Corridors and staircases crisscrossed in front of her in a dizzying labyrinth. How she would ever find her class, she did not know. It didn't help that she forgot her syllabus on her desk.

It was only two minutes till 11:00, and she was going to be late. Upperclassmen in expensive slacks and sweaters lazily walked in front of her on the way to their already discovered classrooms. 

If this was any other place, maybe she would have the courage to shove them to the side.

Her panic was setting in now. Why hadn't she thought to text Kurapika? Was it room 423 or 432?

She scurried down a quiet hall in the medical ward that seemed right. Muffled voices were coming from a thick wooden door stationed to the left. The number read 234.

_Might as well try it._

Reiko opened the door and quickly realized it was the wrong room. Hunter University was divided into four levels, from first-years to fourth-years. Those levels were subsequently divided into five classes of twenty dependent upon rank in the entrance exam. There were some exceptions, of course.

And she had just walked into the room of the top-ranked examinees. Her eyes immediately landed on the dashingly powerful trio: Hisoka, Illumi, and Chrollo. They sat right in the middle of the conglomeration of wooden desks. Obviously, she had made a wrong turn somewhere.

Luckily the class was too distracted talking to one another to notice her approach. Reiko was just about to make her escape when–

"Rei! Hey!"

She whipped around. Kurapika was there too? He looked as calm as ever, as if he was not sitting in the desk that probably belonged to some top-ranked student.

_If he's here, then..._

Reiko had no time to think. 

"All right, settle down. I'm Mr. Paradinight and this is medical training,"

He paused, waiting for Reiko to sit down. 

_God, this is so embarrassing_. It _was_ the right class. That is her teacher, and this is the time and day this class was scheduled. It seemed like the desks were all filled, including the one next to Kurapika. He shot her a pitied glance.

At last, she managed to spot an open seat. Reiko froze in place. She couldn't sit _there,_ it was next to–

"Here, _darling_ ," Chrollo smirked as he gestured towards the chair next to him.

━━━━━♥♠♣♦━━━━━

Cover art:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 𝔞𝔲𝔱𝔥𝔬𝔯𝔰 𝔫𝔬𝔱𝔢: Thank you for reading the very first chapter of Hunter University! 
> 
> Expect weekly updates every Wednesday or so. I go back and edit and edit and edit so this book is just getting better! Thanks for beginning this journey with me. :)
> 
> P.S. This book has a playlist! It's called chrollo lucilfer by eva on Spotify.


	2. Raven-haired Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chrollo talks to Reiko for the first time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 𝔞𝔲𝔱𝔥𝔬𝔯𝔰 𝔫𝔬𝔱𝔢: I hope you enjoyed the first part! For reference- Illumi, Chrollo, Kurapika, Hisoka, and Reiko are all 18 (seeing as they just entered college.) Leorio Paradinight is older in my AU.

Reiko's cheeks turned a lovely shade of red as Chrollo addressed her. _The very first day, and I already was singled out by the most powerful person here._

To be fair, it _was_ her fault for not knowing where to go and showing up late. What warranted Chrollo's mocking tone, though, she was not sure. Perhaps this is simply his personality. If it was, that would be quite the disappointment. Reiko was secretly hoping that he would be as charming as he appeared on the news during the weeks after the Hunter Exam. That Chrollo made her heart sing. This one made her wrinkle her face in disgust.

And she would have to sit next to him. _Just my luck._

She quickly moved to the seat, accidentally kicking a desk or two with her suddenly clumsy feet. Chrollo looked at her with a smirk before turning to face the professor. 

Reiko recognized only two others in this class besides Kurapika and Chrollo. Their names were Hisoka and Illumi. They finished second and third after Chrollo in the exam. And currently, were sitting right next to him. Reiko's nerves shot through the roof. Who was she compared to these literal gods? Something was clearly wrong with her schedule because she did not belong here...

_No time to worry about it now. I'm stuck in here for another three hours. Might as well act like I know what's going on._

"Time to begin our lesson." The professor chimed. He was tall with black spiked-up hair and round glasses. "We will begin today by talking about the basics of medicine in the world of hunters." He started off enthusiastically scribbling some diagrams on the chalkboard. 

Reiko felt bad for not paying attention to Mr. Paradinight's animated lecture. He seemed really passionate about what he was teaching. Her thoughts were riddled with confusion rather than medical terminology. 

Confusion about why she was even here, to begin with. But also confusion over the boy who was sitting next to her. He seemed so polite in his news interviews. Why was he so _impolitely_ calling her "darling" and smirking at her visible distress?

_Was he flirting with me?_

Reiko almost laughed out loud at this thought. As if her inadequacy wasn't highlighted enough by stepping into the highest-level class. Chrollo clearly didn't have it in him to like someone as weak as her.

Even though, she wouldn't hate it if he was, in fact, flirting with her. Even if he had the personality of a prepubescent boy, his appearance was undeniably attractive. 

The sharp angles of his face were highlighted by the soft morning light streaming in through the window. From the hollows of his cheekbones to his defined jaw, he looked like a roman statue. Luscious dark eyelashes framed his downcast eyes. His messy black hair fell in front of the strange cross tattoo on his forehead before he looked up and brushed it back. Reiko would draw him right now if she didn't know better. 

He looked so serene, sitting there in the sunlight, taking notes. It was a simple activity yet Reiko couldn't help but watch in awe.

Chrollo's peacefulness seemed to be only a front. His eyes were stormy when he first looked at Reiko. It appeared that his true character ran deeper than what he chose to present.

 _I should really stop trying to psychoanalyze the boy I just met._

Before Reiko could shift her gaze back down to her notes, Chrollo momentarily locked eyes with her. She quickly twirled her head to the front. She wasn't _trying_ to stare, it just sort of happened. And apparently, it lasted a second too long.

If only she wasn't shifting uncomfortably in her seat, maybe he wouldn't read into her look of hers. Out of the corner of her eye, Reiko could see that Chrollo was smiling as if he was trying not to laugh.

This was the perfect opportunity to look everywhere but directly next to her. She had yet to appreciate the classroom they were in. It was about as impressive as the rest of the campus.

Tall walls and dark floors surrounded her. She could feel the antiquity of the space. Dust particles were gently soaring through the light beams coming through the stained glass windows. Not only this room but the entire school smelt of old books and scents that had come and gone.

Reiko liked that they hadn't updated the school. It made her feel as if she was living in a glorified dream of the past. 

At the same time, it didn't feel completely different from high school. There were still the same wooden desks and the same _immature teen boys._

At this thought, she noticed that Illumi and Hisoka had pushed their desks right next to each other at some point during the three-hour lecture. Illumi had his head on Hisokas shoulder while Hisoka was playing with his long black hair.

_You think people would try to be more professional now that we are in university._

Reiko wished Kurapika was sitting in front of her to provide her with at least an ounce of comfort. Sitting next to Chrollo felt like being out in the open ocean. She was prey to the rest of her classmates, who were undoubtedly infinitely times more powerful than her. 

How would she ever survive here? 

And if it turns out Reiko and Kurapika are in the right class, they would be in for a _very_ difficult time. They could never catch up to even the 18th ranked person.

Soon enough the shadows caught on the back wall, signaling that the morning came and went. Class was now over.

"Pick up your syllabus and book on the way out!" Mr. Paradinight called.

Reiko failed to take a single note. She did, however, manage to draw a detailed raven on her notebook. She wished she could've made a subject out of the boy sitting next to her. This drawing would have to be close enough for now. 

Reiko had always loved to draw. Anatomy was her specialty, but she also liked birds and plant life. Drawing was the perfect distraction from reality which was oftentimes more depressing than her fantastical charcoal strokes. 

It seemed she had been looking over her art for too long, for when she looked up, the classroom was empty. Except for one person who was taking a suspiciously long time putting his notebook away.

_Where the hell did Kurapika go?!_

Chrollo stood up before Reiko could move to put her things away. "Hey, that's a pretty good drawing." He moved an inch closer to look over Reiko's shoulder. 

_Oh my god. Oh my god. I thought he wouldn't talk to me after I made a fool of myself this morning. Now he's complimenting my work?_

"Sorry about that introduction earlier, I'm Chrollo." Confidently, he stuck out his hand for Reiko to shake.

Reiko was surprised by his apology. Clearly, he had come to his senses since their encounter. She was glad she didn't feed into his snarky commentary. Reiko would take no shit from him, or from anyone else. But she had to be careful in this class. If she were to get on anyone's wrong side...

Hesitantly, Reiko stuck out her hand. 

As soon as their hands touched her heart began to beat a rapid cadence. "Thanks... I'm Reiko. I-I have to go."

There goes taking no shit. She took his words as if they were being offered to her on a silver platter. She wished she could call him out for humiliating her, but it was too late. 

Her cheeks flushed as she hurriedly packed up her things. She grabbed her book and syllabus and ran out the door without a look back.

This day had been entirely confusing. First of all, Kurapika and Reiko were both placed into the highest level class with no mention as to a reason why. They performed terribly during the exam and came in the last place. They sat among the top contenders and the martial art prodigies. They had something special about them; a hidden ability that Reiko could not quite place.

_And Chrollo... is he kind? Is he evil? Do I think he resembles a greek god?_ _Damn it!_

Reiko came here to focus on her studies. If she couldn't even pay attention in her first class, how can she manage to get into the spy program next year? These worries riddled her mind as she walked back to her dorm room.

The journey back was much simpler than her stressful morning. She sighed as she opened the door to her room and threw her book bag onto the bed.

It was only the first day, and she was already overwhelmed. She was going to pay for not paying attention today. _Time to get studying._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 𝔞𝔲𝔱𝔥𝔬𝔯𝔰 𝔫𝔬𝔱𝔢: After I said "taking no shit" I really wanted to say "She takes a lot of shits, and big ones." Second option was "She took his shit as if it was being offered to her on a silver platter."
> 
> But I thought those would be a little inappropriate. Idk man let me know.


	3. Soft Piano

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Briefly mentions the act of committing $u1c1de. Read at your own discretion.

Reiko still had a couple of hours left in the day after catching up on the notes she missed from anatomy class with Mr. Paradinight. She sat at her desk watching the fading sunlight cast obscure shadows onto the floor. She wasn't sure what to do. 

After a frantic email exchange with her academic counselor, she found out that, in fact, she was placed at the correct level. That was all he said. No reason or explanation was given. Reiko would have to find out why she belonged there on her own.

She was at the most prestigious university in the world. You would think they would have some stricter criteria in placing students.

Although Reiko should have been feeling enraptured by her baseless success, all she could feel was anxiety for her future. The weight of responsibilities that now fell on her shoulders was ever-growing. Being an adult sucked.

As if moving across the country wasn't enough, she now had to excel in all her rigorous studies. Excel to such an extent that she wouldn't be kicked out. It seemed like this would be a much harder goal to reach than anticipated.

On top of it all, she would also have to support her mom back home once she began to earn money. This was the most troublesome burden of them all. She hated the idea of still being tied down to her home, even to her family. 

But Reiko's true goal didn't lay in the wastes of monetary support. She wanted to become a spy. This ideal future was always at the forefront of her mind. She was working for that, not for anything or anyone else. 

She didn't want to lead a simple life: moving home after college, raising a family, allowing her partner to work while she stayed at home. Reiko felt that she would have the most monotonous life if she were to continue down the quiet path she was on. She was riddled with worries about taking up too much space, or too little. Reiko simply wanted to exist. Be proud in her being.

Anyway, all this overthinking was for naught. She didn't have time to worry about what was to come. 

To even make it into the Spy Network Program next year, she would need to maintain her current position in the highest level class, the _top 20%_ of the _whole grade_. It was an undeniably difficult feat based on the fact that she was starting from the top with absolutely nothing. Someone from class two could easily surpass her, probably even now, when the school year has just begun. 

Maybe she had something special about her that the examiners could see. Her anxiety would be significantly lessened if only this school wasn't so secretive. She wasn't used to going without answers for so long.

Reiko needed a distraction before her thoughts consumed her. Pulling out her phone, she decided to text Kurapika. 

━━━━━♥♠♣♦━━━━━

Hey Pika! I emailed my advisor about our 

level and he said it was right...

_Hi Rei. I did the same. I wish I knew what was going on_

Btw, where did you run off to after class?

I ended up there with Chrollo all alone it was really awkward

_Sorry, I called your name but I don't think you heard._

_So I just left._

You're fine, I was kind of out of it to be fair.

Wait till you hear what he said...

Reiko then proceeded to give him an account of everything Chrollo said to her, including his strangely sweet introduction. 

_That's weird._ _Maybe he is more friendly_ _than he_

_outwardly seems?? I'm not sure. I don't like his group._

_They give_ _off a weird vibe_

I agree. Maybe it's just because they are probably 

the most powerful people we have ever encountered??

_You don't even know the half of it._

_Hisoka, Illumi, and at least 8 others in this class_

_are rumored to be the inheritants_

_of their parents' group. I don't know much else_

_besides that they are extremely rich and powerful._

_I would be careful talking to any of them._

Oh wow, no, I haven't heard that. Anyway,

I need to get out of my head. Do you want to go

somewhere tonight?

_Sure, where do you have in mind?_

You'll have to wait and see

━━━━━♥♠♣♦━━━━━

Reiko hated going out. An ideal night for her would be staying at home and drawing until the sun rose. She especially disliked immature and drunk college kids, which were who she was about to go be around.

 _It's about time I figure out how to be an average college student. Or person in general._ Reiko wasn't awkward, necessarily. She just didn't have many friends. She was either too quiet or too bold. She didn't have an in-between. That in-between space made others feel comfortable while it made her personality shrink. She did need comfortability, but being true to herself was more crucial to her being. Kurapika understood this aspect of her personality, that's why they became such good friends in such a short amount of time. He was similar to her, in that way. He tended on either the side of rage or complete level-headedness.

Soon enough, Kurapika arrived at her dorm and they headed out into downtown Tybolt. It was now night, around 7:00, and the town was alive with students. The bright storefronts twinkled at them in greeting. They could hear students chattering loudly inside the shops and restaurants as they passed. 

The jovial atmosphere immediately heightened Reiko's mood. It was reassuring to see the serious college students having a good time. She didn't think it was in their nature to be able to laugh.

It was only her second time seeing the city portion of Tybolt. The first time was on the drive to school so she hadn't been able to take in the true glory of the architecture.

Even the quaintest store was decorated in elaborate brick patterns and windowed fronts. Old-style signs and lanterns hung before them all. It felt like a slice of the past had come alive.

Their breaths fogged in front of them as they walked down the stone streets. The late September chill seeped into their bones and reminded them that winter is soon to come. Back home, for both of them, it was still warm enough to be wearing shorts during this time of year. Not in Tybolt, though. The melancholy gloom of the architecture seemed to pair nicely with the lingering spell of cold weather. The satisfying click of boots on stone was yet to be heard. All that sounded was the boisterous commotion coming from the surrounding buildings. 

The winter would be far dimmer than this. As much as Reiko despised going out, she would have to endure it before she would be forced into her dorm for the chilling cold months.

Today, Reiko was sporting a warm tan trench coat above multiple layers of clothes along with her oxford shoes. Kurapika had put on a dress coat over a white collared shirt. 

As they walked to their location, Kurapika and Reiko talked animately about their lives before Hunter University. It was about time they caught up with one another. During the exam, all they had to talk about was the treacherous road before them. Now they could actually get to know one another.

Reiko revealed that her dad passed away in high school. As the years passed she became more desensitized to it. And besides, talking surprisingly helped. 

It made his death seem more real.

Which it wasn't of course. No death in the spy industry was real. It was against protocol to confirm such things, even to people as close as family. Whether he went missing, committed suicide, or died on a job, they would never know.

His killing was only assumed by the Gray family. It was easier than having to think about the possibility of him coming back. Reiko and her mother, Nia, were able to go through the stages of grief and achieved at least a shallow level of closure. It still irked Reiko that she would never know what happened.

Without a steady source of income, Reiko's mother ended up having to manage all the work and family matters by herself. Nia began by selling what they had and eventually turned it into a business. Others went through her now to sell furniture, used goods, anything they could find. It didn't warrant a plentiful profit, but it did provide them with just enough to live on. 

Nia Gray often lashed out due to the stress, so Reiko's home environment wasn't the friendliest. Hence why she wanted to come to Hunter University– to both help her mother and escape her. It was a complicated relationship. 

Reiko had never heard a more dramatic family situation than hers. She didn't expect Kurapika to outdo her. But he did.

He was hesitant to speak at all at first. Kurapika hadn't told his story for five whole years. It had been burdening his heart for so long, aching to be told. It was beginning too much for a single person to bear.

If he had to talk about it, he would talk about it now. He already trusted Reiko more than anyone he had met since it happened.

Reiko pretended not to notice the sudden tensing of his muscles. He spoke in a monotone voice hiding all traces of his true feelings. It was almost distributing to watch, how he had to completely disassociate in order for him to express his tragic tale. Reiko could've quieted him, but curiosity got the best of her.

Kurapika revealed that his entire family was ruthlessly killed by a group of murderers five years ago. He was the sole survivor of the Kurta clan. The fact that he had run away had been eating away at him ever since. Hence why he was here, to become stronger. 

In the time since the attack, he has been unable to find the name of the group or their intention behind killing his clan. He didn't get a chance to look back when he ran. That's what he told himself, at least. More likely it was because he didn't want to. Kurapika didn't think he would live to regret missing a simple glance so much. 

He could've had faces memorized. Hair color, body structure, ability, it was all he would've needed. Now he was stuck with a practically unsolvable case. 

The massacre wasn't even in the news. The Kurta clan lived in a forest in the Lukso province that was so remote that even telephone lines didn't reach there. A perfect hunting ground for a group of insane killers. 

He had traveled halfway across the world looking for them. His journeys all pointed to one location, and that was here. He had some baseless suspicions that were sure to be false. But they were enough to go off of. Not having any leads for four years made him overwhelmingly frustrated. At this point, he would try anything.

A certain group that befitted the description of "ruthless assassins" resided in Yorknew City which was only an hour away from Tybolt. It was said that some criminal activity within the group began to pick up again. They weren't being as careful as they usually were, and it slipped that they moved their headquarters to Yorknew. Kurapika only heard these words off the street during his travels. His mind was as stable as can be, yet he was desperate. 

Kurapika needed to get at least some institutional degree anyway. His future career as a bounty hunter depended upon it. He thought he might as well go here, which was far enough away from the city to not seem suspicious. And it happened to be the top university in the world, but that was an afterthought. He was smart enough to get into anywhere, albeit being a little weak.

With the training he was soon to gain, he hoped to find and eradicate this group. Although he was still plagued by the memory of his loving family before their demise, he managed to block out most of the tender moments. Even though, he still feels the anger of it as if it was yesterday.

Kurapika's traumatic past allowed him to transform himself completely. Now his determination outshone all hints of despair in his attitude.

"Will you tell us where we are going now?" Kurapika asked. Reiko could tell that he was growing impatient and slightly skeptical. She simply gave him a smile and shook her head.

They were reaching the outskirts of the town. It was quieter here. Uninviting dimly lit shops passed beside them. 

Kurapika examined their reflection in the dark windows. Something had changed. His expression was lighter. The ends of his mouth were at a constant curl, ready to break into a smile at any moment. This joy he felt could've been due to getting the burdensome story of his past off his chest, but he truly believed it to be something else. It was Reiko who made him feel this way. 

Reiko broke their pleasant silence, "Have you ever wanted to just explore?" 

"What do you mean, explore?"

"I don't know, go past where it is normal to go? I want to live like I'm constantly pushing myself over that edge into the unknown. I've become far too comfortable lately."

"That was... unexpectedly deep, coming from you," Kurapika said, trying not to laugh.

"Hey! I mean it. Passing the entrance exam made me realize I like stepping out of my comfort zone more than I thought."

"Like? We were caught in that swamp for 3 weeks and not to mention you–"

"Ok, ok. Not necessarily 'like.' I just appreciated a change, I guess."

"I would agree, except that I'm used to dangers of that level when I was out on the streets. I think I need to be _more_ in my comfort zone."

"That's understandable. Look, we're almost there," Reiko said, as they approached a wrought iron fence. The gate encompassed a huge area that was filled with crumbling, run-down towers. Not a soul was present. 

_Why would she lead him to a place like this? Is she planning to murder me?_

Realizing his surroundings, Kurapika stopped in his tracks. "Are you sure we are allowed to go this far?" He began to feel some sort of dread rising within him. It felt primordial like it had been within him all along and it was only now manifesting.

Looking back at him, Reiko thought that she caught a flash of red in his normally brown eyes. Probably a trick of the dim light. She ignored it and carried on.

"Who's going to stop us?"

Kurapika knew no one would. If this was private property, there were no signs against trespassers. In truth, he was the one who wanted to stop. He wanted to get out of there as quickly as possible. 

He had a very, very bad feeling.

Not wanting to ruin Reiko's plan, he carried on walking with her through the gate. She seemed so alive tonight that he would hate to damper the mood. He was not a coward. Along the way, they passed by piles of old furniture and trash. It was eerily silent besides the wind whistling through the buildings. The moonlight was the only thing that had ushered their steps across the strange landscape.

"Ah, here it is."

At last, they stood staring up at a tall structure. It was the same as the rest: foreboding, dark, and oppressive. Kurapika could tell something about it was amiss, though. It was the same in physical presence, but it _felt_ different. He couldn't put his finger on what exactly it was.

"I don't like the feeling of this place," Kurapika said, worry lining his flawless face.

The wind whistled through the cracks in the buildings as if singing an uncanny off-key tune. Litter tumbled across the gravel underneath their feet. Reiko was not deterred by her surroundings. She wanted to see this, so here she was. Why then, did her heartbeat pick up its pace?

"If you want to leave we can but..."

Kurapika gave her a firm "No."

"When I was driving here I passed through this area. I wanted to see this building in particular. It felt different from the rest, somehow. I was telling you how I've always loved old buildings."

"You feel it too?"

"What?" 

"The energy? 

A look of recognition fell upon her face. "Yeah, I do. It's as if the building is trying very hard to be hidden in plain sight. It's enchanting."

A barely audible piano began to sound a quiet song from somewhere in the distance. Reiko had not anticipated that any of the buildings would be inhabited, but it certainly would not stop her now. 

"Do you hear that?" Kurapika said in a barely audible whisper. "This whole place feels like it's riddled with traps."

"Pika, it's fine. Remember, we were placed in the top 20 of our class. We can take on anyone," Reiko said with some mock confidence. In truth, she was feeling afraid as well. 

Before Kurapika could say anything in protest, she opened the ginormous doors to the building with a huff from the exertion.

Inside, it was empty except for a few chipped wooden bookshelves that were laying on their sides. The walls and ceiling displayed peeling paint that was cascading down in gentle flakes. They caught the moonlight as they fell. It was like the beginning of a snowfall. 

_"Wow."_ Reiko's eyes widened in awe.

It looked as if there were several levels of intricately connected staircases along the walls underneath the arches. Reiko had to admit that she was enraptured by the sight. _So much to see and explore_. Her fear was diminishing by the second.

Kurapika was not sharing the same sentiments. He still stood in the doorway, frozen.

Reiko was about to say something about the growing red appearing once again in his irises but decided against it. Hunters all have strange kinds of quirks. This was just another one of them. 

"Come on!" she whispered, waving her hand forward. She could feel the adrenaline pulsing in her ears. 

Tentatively, they began to walk forward together. The door shut behind them with a solid _thud_. The room was now almost pitch black besides a soft light escaping from somewhere upstairs. 

The piano only grew louder and the tune became harsher. It became obvious that it was coming from somewhere in the building. They continued towards a staircase, both enticed and frightened by the mysterious sound.

The music seemed to draw Reiko in, while Kurapika dragged behind, eyes growing redder by the second. It was time to say something.

"Um, Pika? Your eyes... they..."

Before Reiko could finish her sentence the piano abruptly ceased to play. Kurapika and Reiko both jumped at the sudden silence. Through the darkness, they could see that they had just climbed the steps to a landing of the main staircase. It led to a spacious room that was jumbled with large crates and rocks. They had yet to round the corner to observe the rest of the space. 

Before they could go any further, Reiko held her hand out to stop Kurapika from behind him. She slowly peaked around the corner and jumped backward, crashing into Kurapika. 

A figure, adorned in a fur-trimmed purple coat, was sitting at a grand piano in the middle of the room.

A hole in the ceiling cast a bright beam of light upon him so as he appeared to be glowing. It was hard to see the figure's face in the sudden brilliant luminescence. The pure drama of the situation would normally warrant a laugh from Reiko. This circumstance was anything but normal, though.

"Sorry, we were just exploring. We are heading out now!" Reiko shouted into the room, hurriedly turning around. She expected to find Kurapika right behind her, as he was before. But he was gone.

"Kurapi–"

She spotted him. Kurapika was leaning against the wall with his hand clutching his face.

"Kurapika, are you ok?"

He suddenly collapsed onto the floor, still holding his face. When he took away his hand, Reiko gasped in shock.

Tears were streaming out of deep, scarlet red eyes. _What?!_

Before she could move towards him, a dark figure emerged right next to her, seemingly in an instant. Her whole body tensed. She could not move.

"You're not supposed to be here."

It was Chrollo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 𝔞𝔲𝔱𝔥𝔬𝔯'𝔰 𝔫𝔬𝔱𝔢: In my AU, the Phantom Troupe will operate slightly differently. The parents of the current troupe members left them an inheritance of all the troupe's money and the name of the troupe itself. It is their duty to take the troupe over once they become of age. This age turns out to be their Sophomore year in college. Also, Kurapika's eyes are a sort of Harry Potter's scar scenario– they turn red during a particular time and become painful.


	4. Scarlet Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reiko and Kurapika attempt to escape Chrollo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 𝕽𝕰𝕮𝕬𝕻
> 
> From where we left off, Reiko and Kurapika had just come in contact with Chrollo at the seemingly abandoned building. Kurapika's eyes turned red for the very first time, and he was writhing in pain while Chrollo told Reiko that they were not supposed to be there.

"What are you–" Before Reiko could make a movement to help Kurapika, Chrollo grasped her arm. She could feel his power emanating upon her as he clapped his other hand over her mouth. The cold of his silver rings dug into her flesh.

Reiko could not break his grip. She was no match for him. She continued to try, nonetheless. This forced Chrollo to brace himself against her. He was close enough to her back to cause Reiko to freeze in place for a different reason than before. She could feel his warm, calm, breath tickle her neck. He was only about four inches taller than her, which was a far more intimidating height than one would expect.

She was beginning to grow very, very nervous. If Chrollo wasn't so attractive on top of being frightening, maybe she would've been less. Her brain was pounding to a million different thoughts, trying to process the situation.

Her friend was on the floor, his eyes bright red. They weren't supposed to be there. She couldn't move. 

_Look for an escape,_ she told herself. Her breathing began to quiet and she stilled in Chrollo's grip.

Her eyes moved from corner to corner. The dust flying around. The moonlight. The boy behind her, breathing down her neck. _No escape._

Kurapika would've been able to think of something. He wasn't usually this quick to fall, to give in. They would've made their escape by now if he wasn't really hurting. _What was with his eyes?_

"I don't know what's happening," Kurapika gasped through his discomfort. Every time he tried to stand the shooting pain in his head struck him back down.

Throughout this encounter, Chrollo showed no sense of fright or surprise. His face remained as hard as his grip. If he showed some emotion Reiko wouldn't have been as suspicious. It was as if he knew exactly what was happening to her friend. Maybe he was simply stoic by nature, but Reiko thought differently. Chrollo knew something she didn't.

"You're part of the Kurta clan," Chrollo declared in a monotone voice. 

Silence. Kurapika stopped moving completely. He suddenly rose to his feet, struggling as if he was carrying a boulder on his back. In the end, he still stood straight and proud. His expression was vengeance, his stance was retribution. He seemed to also know something Reiko didn't

"If I was, would you let her go?"

Reiko widened her eyes at the prospect that both of them wouldn't be getting out of there alive. She violently shook her head as if to tell him to not sacrifice himself for her.

"There's no question to who you are. I'll let both of you go if you cooperate."

_Who could Chrollo be to him? An enemy? A past lover? A red-eyeball hunter?_

Reiko turned as far as she could to attempt to read Chrollo's impassive face. Only his eyes told the truth to what was under his guise. _But that can't be right..._

His eyes exuded kindness, sympathy, regret, understanding. Not a single sign of malevolence. 

The angles of his face were as soft as his milky skin was smooth. Mouth slightly downturned, eyebrows unfurled. Pure signs of unadulterated peace. 

"Now, when I release my hand from your mouth, you have to whisper. Understand?"

Reiko momentarily relaxed at his calm voice and serene face. But thinking back to the situation she was in, she snapped to attention. They were trying to get out of there, not fall deeper under his spell. He was clearly a master at controlling what he let others see. And what she was seeing was not the truth.

Reiko solemnly nodded. Chrollo slowly removed his hand as if he knew how this gesture would end.

"HELP–" was all she could utter before Chrollo gave her a strong kick to the back of her knee, forcing her to fold down onto the floor where Kurapika was once again holding his face in pain. It wasn't strong enough to even cause a bruise, but the surprise shocked her into falling. Through Kurapika's fingers, Reiko could see that his scarlet eyes still burnt red like hellfire.

"You don't want to alert the whole town, do you?" Chrollo sneered as he squatted down next to Reiko, throwing back the tail of his purple coat underneath him. He was inches from her face. His wide grey eyes scrutinized her. She winced before averting her own. Her heartbeat began to fasten again as if it was pulled taught by anxiety. 

Reiko tried to speak as boldly as Kurapika did when he tried to save her. It still came out with a slight waver. She couldn't even look directly at him.

"Alert of what? They couldn't possibly hear us from here."

"You'd be surprised," Chrollo said, taking Reiko's chin to turn her in his direction. _What the hell?!_

Starting to get more irritated than frightened, she slapped his hand away. "I don't understand. Do you know Kurapika? Can we leave now? Why is no one telling me anything?"

"This is the most well-protected building for miles. It should be entirely undetectable."

"Ok, that doesn't answer any of my questions. And well-protected? With what, _you_?" She let out a laugh, hoping to scar the boy's confidence. 

It obviously didn't work. Her remark caused Chrollo to briefly smile. He seemed to be enjoying himself immensely. Reiko didn't think he had it in him to drop the serious attitude. It did break some of the tension, thankfully.

"I wouldn't doubt my abilities, _darling_. So how did you find this place?" 

At the sound of the nickname he had called her that very morning, Reiko's heart did a little leap. All he offered her was mockery and she took it as flirting. She knew she had it all wrong. This boy had hurt her, restrained her, left her friend to sit in pain, and she was here blushing after him. Is this some masochistic tendency that she was previously unaware of? 

At this point, Kurapika seemed to be handling the pain better for he now was standing. He pulled up Reiko next to him. Although he wasn't struggling any longer, his eyes were still scarlet.

Reiko felt confident standing next to him. She said, "I felt drawn to the building when I passed it earlier. We just wanted to explore, then we heard a piano playing, quite harshly, I might add. And we kept walking, and–"

Chrollo silenced her with a swish of his hand. "That's enough. Don't come back here anddo not tell a _single_ soul about this place. You must understand, we like to keep the group underground."

Realization struck Reiko like another kick. The troupe Kurapika mentioned earlier, it wasn't a rumor? Chrollo is a member? But he probably didn't mean what he was saying. This could be a trick. She wouldn't put it past him, based on all that had happened.

But if he was part of it, that would also mean he was rich and powerful, which means they _really_ should get going. Like, now. They couldn't afford to be caught up in a trespassing lawsuit.

Kurapika continued to look menacingly at Chrollo, and Reiko didn't utter a word. 

Chrollo turned his back as if he was going to walk back to the piano and continue playing. 

"You're just going to let us go after all that?"

"Why not? You're not going to do anything."

"I wouldn't be so sure," Kurapika growled. 

Chrollo ignored Kurapika's threat. He would not be swayed by anyone. He sat back down at the piano and started playing as if nothing had happened. Chrollo seemed to be completely calm, even after encountering people in this sacred place of his.

Perhaps his composure was due to a silent trade that went unnoticed by her. _Knowledge of_ a _Kurta clan member for a troupe member. This can't be good._

Without another moment of hesitation, Reiko Kurapika's arm over her shoulder. He didn't seem like he needed the help physically, but Reiko could tell he was emotionally scarred. It was a wonder to as what he would say once they left. He was obviously as surprised as Reiko.

Before they descended the stairs, Reiko took a look behind. She didn't know what she was hoping to see, what she was looking for. But she was secretly glad that she did do one last glance.

Chrollo looked so graceful, dipping his hands across the glowing keys. The dust flakes drifted past him like snowflakes. The strong structure of his face was highlighted by the light and subsequent shadows. His hair fell into his face as he quickly glanced up at Reiko with a stern look.

 _We only just met. I feel nothing for him._ Reiko turned and quickly walked out of the building with Kurapika. The downstairs was not nearly as scary as it was when they first came. The darkness had an air of familiarity now that they knew what it contained.

At last, they left the doors to the building with a joint sigh. _Ah, the relief of equally bleak surroundings_. They couldn't sense its presence as soon as they crossed the threshold. It was like they knew it was behind them, but it wasn't. The walls felt far away. Like stepping from a different dimension. 

This wasn't the time to wonder about such things or lack thereof. Reiko was still distressed about her friends' condition. "What was that? Are you ok?"

Much to Reiko's surprise, when Kurapika turned his head his eyes were no longer red. He moved his arm from her shoulder.

His voice presented what only can be described as a newfound certainty,   
"I'm fine. But Rei, I think I know who killed my clan."


	5. Kurapika is Now Drowning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again to everyone who is supporting me over on TikTok (at gothhisoka). I've received some great input and have decided to add in a bit of Kurapika x OC upon request.

"Rei, I think I know who killed my clan."

Reiko and Kurapika were now making their way back to their dorms. The abandoned building was half of a mile behind them, invisible under the cloak of protection. If Chrollo happened to be controlling that protective nothingness, he was a lot more skilled than Reiko had originally anticipated. It must be some sort of special ability. Encountering such a powerful force, she understood that she had much more to learn about the hunter world.

Reiko's mind scrambled for a solid minute as she tried to make sense of Kurapika's sudden statement. _Is he implying what I think he is? If it was five years ago, Chrollo would've been 13..._

Noticing that Reiko was beginning to become lost in thought (as she most often did), Kurapika snapped her back into reality with a shattering realization.

"I have seen eyes like mine once before. They were being sold on a live auction on TV for millions of jenny."

Reiko said a quiet, "Oh." 

Kurapika's eyes were the opposite of their fiery state. Now they looked dull like all the life had been drained out of them. His once confident gait turned into more of a laborious trudge.

"It seems like the Kurta clan preferred to keep me in the dark so that I wouldn't be afraid. And rightfully so."

"Kurapika..." Reiko could not form any further words. Her heart ached for this boy.

"I hadn't realized that those eyes from the auction were like mine. They have never turned red before. At least, I didn't notice if they did."

"If those eyes were real... it means that they were more like me. Probably the whole Kurta clan had this strange trait. That's why the killers came and– and–" 

Reiko looked at Kurapika with an expression of pure pity that she would soon regret. He didn't want her pity. He wanted her support for his inevitable revenge.

But he had been ripped from his family at such a young age, how could she not feel sorry for him? If only he wasn't so emotionally guarded, she could help him. His headstrong attitude was perfect for excelling in school, but for forming relationships it proved more difficult.

"But not only did my eyes activate, I also felt a tremendous amount of pain and anger, unlike I have ever felt before. The realization of what happened to my clan... it all hit me at once."

"I'm sorry..." Reiko said, barely detectable under Kurapika's monologue. 

"I just hate that my family was seen as objects. Just another thing for the wealthy to collect."

A beat of silence followed. Reiko was about to readdress her condolences when Kurapika suddenly said, "Somehow Chrollo was part of it."

"What?" Reiko's fears resurfaced. _He was only 13... it can't be possible!_

"I don't think he took part in the killing– but he definitely was tied to it. The whole troupe was. I didn't mention it earlier– but on top of being powerful, they are also criminals. I received a tip before coming here that his parents are part of the troupe. That's why I came here, actually."

Reiko looked at Kurapika with wide eyes and a confused expression. This was a lot of information for her weary mind to process. 

"It was the space itself that made my eyes turn red, I believe. Maybe his parents resided there at one point or another. Or it could've been anyone in the troupe, I don't know."

Reiko said, "I'm not sure either. We will figure it out together, I promise. I'm so sorry I suggested going there it was all such a mistake. Let me know if I can help or if you need anyone to–"

Kurapika suddenly turned towards Reiko. His dullness seemed to fade slightly. Most likely it was only because he was hiding it better now, resorting back to his guarded state.

He grabbed her hands and said, staring straight into her cerulean eyes, " _Please_ don't worry about me. It was just the realization that made me feel as if I was drowning in this indescribable emptiness. I will be ok."

Although his tone was lighter his words were loaded with meaning. Kurapika gave her a soft, but sad smile and looked away in embarrassment. He had never been so candid with her about his feelings. 

Actually, he had never said so much to her at once, ever. He wasn't quiet, exactly. He just had a lot going on internally that he thought he couldn't reveal.

Reiko let go of his hands and hugged him tightly. After a moment of hesitation, Kurapika hugged her back. He was shaking.

"Why didn't you tell me about all of this before? I can't help caring for you. We are going to avenge your family. I will help you find a way," Reiko said. She realized what Kurapika was intending to do before he even told her. He had found his lead at last. 

"I didn't want to put you at risk too. But thank you, Rei. I really appreciate it."

"Of course. Now, come on, we have to go to bed. We have another class in the morning." 

Reiko didn't even realize her exhaustion throughout the encounter. She had far too many other things to worry about. It was nearing twelve. The town had quieted significantly. Now only a couple of college students could be seen drinking in the late-night bars. It was much colder than before. Kurapika and Reiko pulled their coats in closely, trying to absorb as much heat as possible.

They walked in silence, attempting to process all that occurred. At last, the campus buildings came into view. It was a complete ghost town with only the stars above to provide company. It looked almost eerie at night, with the large gothic steeples towering into the sky.

Reiko was fully prepared to have a nice and quiet night. In all her life, she had never experienced such a frightening day. Going to sleep wouldn't be such a simple task, though. Not only did the residual tension of the day take over her thoughts, but an image of Chrollo popped up often as well. 

_What was it about him?_ Reiko could not, for the life of her, get him out of her head. Whether it was his ambiguous background or the way he had looked at her... it was impossible to tell. His mystery and attractiveness were entangled into one.

They had now reached Reiko's dorm. Kurapika's room was in the adjacent dorm building. 

Reiko was about to say her goodbyes when Kurapika suddenly asked, "Can I sleep in your room tonight?" 

Reiko didn't know where their relationship stood, but she was sure this was not it. Not sleeping in the same room. _And in the same bed, does he know there is only one bed?!_

He was completely casual, though. He spoke in a tone that did not seem to incite anything besides pure friendliness. As if this was a normal thing to do, between two people who only met a month or so ago. _He must be more shaken than I originally thought._

She couldn't bear to reject him though, not after tonight. Whatever this meant, she would handle it. Because Reiko didn't see him like that... at least she didn't think she did. 

Reiko stammered her reply, "Um... sure. Yes, I-I'm sure you would like the company right now."

They went up the creaking wooden steps to Reiko's dorm room. She tried not to allow the flush of her cheeks to show under the moonlit windows. Nonetheless, the church-style stained glass cast light upon them as they traveled silently across the hall. Tiptoeing through the door to Reiko's room, Kurapika was struck by the decor.

Reiko had scattered her drawings and photographs across the walls. The minuscule shelves that the school provided were already overflowing with books. Delicate string lights were strung above her disorderly desk. She had only lived in her room for three days, yet it somehow looked like she had been living in it for years.

Reiko stood in the doorway as Kurapika walked around the room, observing every minute detail.

She was embarrassed that she was revealing so much of herself so quickly. She had always felt that her room was her safe space. That's why she didn't decide to get a roommate. Here she could feel whole, surrounded by the things of her past.

The photos on the walls showed her life: birthdays, vacations, her family. Her drawings displayed all matter of things– from sketches of famous buildings to drawings of ravens and owls. It was more of a jumble than an orderly arrangement of things.

"Sorry, I didn't get the chance to clean. Please feel free to take the bed, I can use the floor." _There, solving the problem of a single bed. We will both be satisfied this way._

"That's not necessary, this bed is big enough for two."

_Oh shit. Maybe he does like me._

"...Or I could sleep on the floor if that would make you more comfortable." Kurapika was beginning to undress, taking off his coat and unbuttoning his shirt.

 _Woah, woah!_ Reiko fumbled to turn around. She was shocked at how comfortable he was undressing in front of her.

_Wait, this is probably just who he is. He lived on the streets for years, for goodness sake! He's used to doing everything in front of complete strangers._

Blushing, Reiko stammered, "No, that's... that's fine. I'll just go to the bathroom and change..."

At this point, Kurapika only had on his boxer shorts. He crawled into the bed and pulled up the covers. "I'll turn my back. As soon as I put my head on the pillow, I'll be out like a light anyway."

Reiko turned to witness beautifully carved collarbones, strong arms, and delicate hands peeking out underneath the blanket.

She was sure she didn't share his attraction (if that was what this was). Appreciating his form was not the same as falling for him. It would never work between them, Reiko knew this. Their personalities were too similar. They were better kept as friends.

Turning away, she began to undress as well. She quickly stripped down to her underwear and a baggy t-shirt that she found laying on the floor next to her desk.

Kurapika, on the other hand, did not feel awkward by being so open in Reiko's presence. They had grown much closer since finishing the entrance exam a month ago. He wished that they could be even closer, but it was obvious that his friend had a different idea of their relationship.

He had the perfect excuse for coming over tonight. Truly, he didn't mind platonically sleeping next to someone either. He was still shaken.

Nonetheless, he wanted to give her an opportunity to make a move if she so wished. Not to do more than cuddle in bed, though. The rest would have to wait.

It was now his turn to admire Reiko. He stole brief glances at her in his peripheral vision as he pretended to sleep. _I can't help it... but I can't justify it either. She wants us to be friends._

The way the light coming from the window made her appear as if she were glowing. A halo of frizz surrounded her brown hair, and her thighs were completely uncovered. _If only, if only..._ Kurapika thought as Reiko turned around. He quickly closed his eyes.

Crawling into bed, she faced the opposite direction from Kurapika. She grew tense as his leg brushed against her own as he moved in his sleep. _I'm never going to be able to fall asleep like this_. _I wasn't going to fall asleep to begin with, anyway._

Reiko resorted to thinking through what the future had in store. Did she know the enormity of what she just agreed to? Kurapika was completely serious about avenging his family. She would do anything for him, even if it meant putting herself in danger. Even if it meant hurting the boy of her neverending curiosity. _Chrollo Lucilfer..._

━━━━━♥♠♣♦━━━━━

By the time Reiko awoke, she realized that at some point in the night she ended up entangled in Kurapika's arms. She felt his soft breath on her head. It wasn't unpleasant, exactly. Reiko was sure that both of them needed some comfort after the previous night. It was nothing more. 

_At least he finally looks at peace._ His tranquil face remained unperturbed as she smoothly pulled his strong arms from around her and got out of bed.

She was happy to provide Kurapika with comfort, but that was all that she could give to him. Her thoughts, since yesterday, seemed to turn to another boy. Brushing the weariness of sleep out of her eyes, Reiko got dressed for her second day at Hunter University.


	6. Discovering Nen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 𝔞𝔲𝔱𝔥𝔬𝔯'𝔰 𝔫𝔬𝔱𝔢: This is just a reminder that this book has a playlist! It is under the LinkTree in my bio. It is what I listen to while writing, so I would say that it fits the vibes of my story perfectly.

As Reiko changed a rain began pattering down outside, covering the school grounds with a veil of mist. Outside her window, she could hardly see the neighboring dorm building. But inside her own dorm, it was warm. The yellow light of her bedside lamp made the space feel cozy and intimate.

Reiko put on a black turtleneck and some brown plaid slacks. Quickly brushing her hair, she threw it up into a ponytail with pieces tumbling down the sides of her face. She wanted to leave the awkward environment of her room as fast as possible.

Behind her, she heard rustling in the bed, meaning Kurapika was awake. 

Now that it was morning and everything was said and done, Reiko thought she could probably sleep next to him again if she had no other choice. It was still awkward, no matter which way she looked at it. She wondered if it would've been more comfortable for her if he was a girl. She highly doubted it. Not being used to touch of any kind, cuddling– even platonically– was out of the question. 

"Good morning," Kurapika said in a tired voice. He stretched his arms wide and smoothed out his hair, which had become significantly disheveled. 

"Hi..." Reiko replied, remembering their position in waking up. She tested to see if he remembered, "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, thanks. How about you?"

 _Thank goodness, he doesn't seem to remember. Or, at least, he doesn't want to bring it up._ Reiko wasn't used to waking up next to someone. She is an only child, first of all. And she has historically lacked in the department of romantic partners.

She suddenly didn't know what to do with her hands. Every movement became cumbersome. Kurapika was still shirtless, not to mention sitting in her bed.

"Uh... yes. Yes, I did. Hey, do you want to go get breakfast at Silent Brothers?"

 _Perfect. A change of topic, of situation. Going back to_ exactly _how we were like before._

Little did she know, Kurapika's reddened cheeks were not due to a sound sleep. He didn't feel as uncomfortable as Reiko, that was certain. He felt more sheepish than anything. Yes, the position they ended up in the morning was no accident. 

He was almost angry at her complacency. If she didn't like him, why would she simply accept him like that? Maybe she was tired enough to not feel a thing. Or maybe, she was being a good friend. Comforting Kurapika in a time of need. It would make sense for her to do such a thing after his spill of thoughts last night. He had never been so open and vulnerable to anyone since his family's death.

Even though his feelings were unrequited, he couldn't help but continue to try. To see if a spark grows. She was too good to let go of this easily. Kurapika knew if things turned out for the worse their relationship as friends wouldn't be ruined. They were already too close.

He was all for taking risks. And Reiko would probably be this biggest one. Not sacrificing himself for her, not coming to this school, not even pursuing the troupe to their deaths would compare to the risk he was about to take to test the love of his friend.

Back to the present, he didn't fail to notice how her snug-fitting turtleneck hugged her figure perfectly. Her brown hair framed her face effortlessly even though he knew it only took her seconds to put up. She was about as tall as him. They were already a matching set.

"Sure, that sounds good. I'll get dressed. We have lots to talk about..."

 _I sure hope he is referring to last night._ Reiko wished that Kurapika would go to the bathroom to change, but he had no shame. She simply turned her back and pretended to be tidying her closet as he slipped on his clothes from the previous night.

He brushed through his short blond hair with his hands before grabbing his coat to go. Reiko put on her trench coat and scarf, and then they were off. They stopped by Kurapika's room to grab his books and umbrella on the way. The rain had turned to a light mist, but Tybolt weather was as unpredictable as the university's students. Better to be safe than sorry.

Few students were out in the halls, they were either still sleeping or in the town for breakfast. This was a good thing, it lowered their chance of encountering the student they now feared the most.

Leaving the dorm hall, Kurapika laced his hand with Reiko's. 

It was cold and smooth. Reiko's was clammy with nerves.

She really did not want to lead him on, but her thoughts were conflicted on her friend's true intentions; whether his actions were out of friendliness or, out of something more. Either way, it would come back to hurt him in the end. She would play along for now until she could confirm what he truly felt.

The closeness embarrassed them both, so they remained silent on the walk to Silent Brothers, observing the way the rain had changed their surroundings.

It was clear they were both thinking the same thing. _What had happened last night?_ Questioning equally their relationship and the building with Chrollo.

The world of hunters was known to be mysterious and different from their own. But was this normal? Was the changing of eye color a typical sight to see? And, if Chrollo was telling the truth, did they house one of the most dangerous groups at their very own school?

Despite the endless stream of wandering thoughts, Reiko and Kurapika's minds were also tuned to their stomachs. They were starving. 

Silent Brothers was the main spot for dining in the college town. Due to the elite status of the school, it was considered fine dining. Kurapika and Reiko had yet to try it. Due to their destitute upbringings, anything at this school was better than what they had where they were from.

Despite the rain, the activity in the town was beginning to pick up before everyone had their ten a.m. classes. The gothic architecture shone in its true glory under the rainy haze. 

A spacious multi-leveled eatery soon came into view. Silent Brothers had brick arches and floor-to-ceiling windows on every wall. It already housed numerous groups of college students, chattering excitedly at the wooden tables. The enthusiasm of starting a new semester at school hadn't left them yet. 

Kurapika and Reiko were able to claim a small table in the corner overlooking the river below. They wanted somewhere private enough to not be heard, but the area was so loud they assumed no one could hear them anyway. They didn't fail to notice, however, that a table away sat some people from their class. There was a girl and a small boy both with black hair, and a girl with pink hair in a ponytail. 

Over freshly roasted coffee and waffles, they delved into discussions of Chrollo and his troupe, forgetting their awkwardness from the walk to the town. 

The cause of the triggering of Kurapika's eyes was still not confirmed. This irked him to no end. He wanted to know everything as quickly as possible so that they could start working against the troupe.

Although he hadn't told Reiko yet, he plans to keep Chrollo and his gang around for a while longer than he let on. He wasn't here for revenge against them. They were the missing piece to the puzzle he was unfurling for five whole years. They were dangerous, that was certain. But they were also connected to the killing of the Kurta clan somehow, as Chrollo just proved yesterday. Kurapika hated what he was about to do. He had to make friends with his enemies.

To his surprise, Reiko seemed intrigued throughout this conversation rather than afraid. It was as if Chrollo was a new scientific theory rather than a dangerous troupe member. Her eyes lit up at the prospect of a new adventure. Kurapika understood this to be her father's side of her, shining through. This is why she wants to be a spy.

This animated conversation led the near tables to wonder what the two were talking about. The table of three that sat near especially seemed interested in their conversation, leaning in periodically to hear what they were saying. They thought they were being quiet enough, but apparently, that is not the case.

After they finished their delicious food, they left early for their second class: Nen Training with Professor Netero.

━━━━━♥♠♣♦━━━━━ 

By the time they had reached their class the rain had completely stopped. Nen training was held in a classroom near a large courtyard with a stone arcade towering above. 

Even though they made sure to leave the restaurant extra early to avoid any encounters with Chrollo or the rest of his crowd, it seemed that were already there, waiting for class to begin. Kurapika and Reiko could see them through the door.

Quiet enough so that just Reiko could hear, Kurapika grumbled, "Being at the top of the class is fun and all if you're not sitting in the same room as the asshole who almost maimed us yesterday." 

"Also if you actually deserve to be at the top of the class..." Reiko replied.

Kurapika and Reiko had trouble deciding on a technique to use against Chrollo. They could befriend him, keep him close enough that he begins to trust them. This would make it easy to pry information from him. Kurapika preferred this technique. 

On the other hand, they could be so cold to him that he eventually would become intrigued. This would lure him into their trap without them being caught up in Chrollo's own schemes. Reiko thought that this would work best. Perhaps her liking of this plan was more due to a desire to get as far away as possible from him in order to halt the development of her feelings.

Even though, she could not deny that Kurapika had the better plan. It had a more predictable outcome. So in the end, they decided to choose it, with much grumbling from both sides. Kurapika would have to at least act like he enjoyed the presence of someone tied to his family's murder. Reiko would constantly have to hold the reins firmly on her blossoming feelings. 

If they pull it off was the real problem at hand. Chrollo and his friends seem to be better ignored than provoked. The respect they received was ever imminent. They had the entire class in their grasp, when they spoke all turned to listen. Such power could only mean even greater trouble.

Unless Kurapika and Reiko saw an unlikely opportunity, befriending them would be impossible. They would have to come to Kurapika and Reiko first. 

Reiko would have to admit that she was secretly glad Kurapika decided on this plan. Although she would have to keep her feelings in check, being close to him was good enough for now. She needs to wait until they stopped needing to use him– if ever a time came.

Chrollo seemed to catch her eye every time she forgot to continue looking down. She couldn't tell whether it was because he practically strangled her last night, or because he was so absolutely, unbelievably, beautiful. 

Fortunately, Chrollo, Hisoka, and Illumi averted their gazes as Kurapika and Reiko walked to desks far away from the trio. They got the feeling that Chrollo probably told them what happened last night. 

Reiko began to unpack her things. She suddenly remembered the drawing she did in her notebook the previous day. Memories flooded back to her of the strange kindness Chrollo showed her. It was impossible that he and the boy they met last night were the same people.

The trio was talking animately on the other side of the room about their professor Netero. Reiko and Kurapika both hadn't heard anything about the man, but he seemed to be well-known amongst hunters. The trio was talking about something relating to "nen." Kurapika and Reiko hadn't heard the word "nen" before seeing it on their schedules for the semester. Schools and media had little information on the inner-workings of the hunter world. Even though Reiko's father was a prominent spy, he hadn't told his family anything about his job or his powers.

Kurapika organized his supplies while Reiko sat daydreaming. She was infuriated that she still choose to think about Chrollo in a positive light. More than positive, actually. It was that image, the last glance Chrollo gave to her as she was leaving that was glued to her mind. The way he had looked... it was staggering. 

Framed by the moonlight, wearing that deep purple coat that she once thought was too extravagant. Now it added to the romance of the situation. His hair had fallen over his pale skin... and then he looked at Reiko. Or maybe it was she who looked back at him...

While Reiko was musing, the class soon filled with the familiar faces of the previous days' class. 

"So, this Netero guy appears to be famous?" Kurapika broke Reiko out of her daze. He knew exactly what Reiko was thinking about, and he was not happy about it. Even though he has known Reiko for only a short while, he could tell when she was utterly infatuated.

"Oh, yeah it seems so. I wonder what nen even is, everyone else here seems to already understand it."

"What don't they already know, though. They were taught the majority of what we will learn here in grade school. We will just have to catch up with them, Rei," Kurapika says with a determined smile.

Smiling back, Reiko was about to say something else just as an old man with a greying ponytail entered the class. He looked frail under his billowing robes. Definitely nothing as impressive as the class had held him to be.

"Sorry I'm late... anyway welcome to Nen Training. I'm sure you all know me so no need for introductions. Today we will be outlining the history of nen powers and begin some basic training. Do not talk to one another, or to me. I want to finish this academic stuff quickly so we can start working on our skills."

Reiko instantly took a liking to the man, his bluntness appealed to her.

She tried to listen, for once, to today's lecture. The whole class was attentive to their teacher, he appeared to be highly respected.

Not having known what nen was, Reiko and Kurapika were dumbfounded. Nen was all around them, even in themselves. If they only had the right knowledge, they could have seen it and harnessed its powers. _Maybe we wouldn't have been last in the exam._

"Now I will be dividing you into training groups. You will be sorted based on your abilities, those of you with little will be paired with those who are highly adept in order to bring about the most growth. You will remain with these groups for the rest of the semester,"

Picking groups was always Reiko's least favorite part of school. _At least no one gets the chance to pick me last now that Netero is deciding_ , she thought.

He began reading the list. She did not recognize the names until she heard;

"Group four will be Chrollo, Hisoka, Kurapika, and Reiko."

Mortified, Reiko and Kurapika turned to one another as if to say, _Is this really happening? Right now?_ Reiko noticed a hint of fear in Kurapika's soft expression. 

As he read the last group: "Illumi, Shizuku, Machi, and Feitan," Chrollo turned around to look at the rest of his group, slightly smirking at their expressions.

"Ok class, go meet with your groups in the courtyard."

The class rose from their seats and talked excitedly on the way.

"Shit..." Kurapika said through his teeth. "There goes any hope of taking this slow and strategically."

Reiko simply shrugged and tried to not look too eager. They stepped out into the expanse of the courtyard, unsure of what was to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 𝔞𝔲𝔱𝔥𝔬𝔯'𝔰 𝔫𝔬𝔱𝔢: It was smart of Netero to separate Hisoka and Illumi, eh? Next chapter there will be more Chrollo ;)


	7. Potential

Reiko and Kurapika were mortified as they met with their group members, Chrollo and Hisoka, in the courtyard. These two were at the very top of their class and must have insurmountable power. _I hope they go easy on us,_ thought Reiko. As the other groups gathered around Professor Netero, he began to explain what was in store for them on their first practice day. 

"All you need to do today is try to hold your aura for 10 minutes at a time. Group members, please help one another. I am going inside to make some tea."

Not knowing the first thing about channeling their auras, Kurapika and Reiko were completely lost. Seeing Reiko tense with anxiety, Kurapika tried to comfort her, "Hey, it's ok. We just have to ask someone about how to find our 'auras,' whatever that means."

Luckily, someone seemed more than willing to help.

"Hey, I can show you," Chrollo says.

Reiko whipped around and narrowed her eyes at the boy, "I think we will seek help elsewhere, thank you."

"I'm not trying to hurt you, I genuinely want to help. So come on," Chrollo said, reaching out his hand for Reiko to take. Reiko did not make the same mistake again. She ignored his gesture, but walked with him to a corner anyway. _Might as well go along with it. He'll have to be my group member for a while, anyway._ Kurapika seemed unexpectedly alright with these arrangements as well.

Hisoka was already there, leaning against one of the pillars with his arms crossed, appearing bored with the simple task. "Can't believe we aren't starting with something more difficult. It's Netero, after all." 

Reiko had yet to formally meet Hisoka. He was tall and skinny, with soft red hair. Today he had on a collared shirt underneath a sweater and black jeans. His golden sultry eyes pierced Reiko as he scrutinized her. _Why is everyone in my class so hot?_ she wondered. _It must be their wealth. People back home never had enough money to properly take care of themselves._

"I'm sure he meant that those of us who are more skilled can hold our auras for longer. Anyway, this is Reiko and Kurapika. I am going to show them how to use nen, and _you_ are going to keep quiet."

"I know who they are~" Before Hisoka could utter another word, Chrollo began explaining what they had to do in order to activate their auras.

"You are both nen users. Just by looking at you, I can tell," he said. "You have yet to activate it, though. So that is what I will help you do today."

Reiko was surprised that he did not mention the events of the previous night. 

"So, where do we start?" asked Kurapika.

It appears that they all had silently decided to overlook what had happened, at least for now.

"You have to open your aura nodes. You can do this through meditation, unless you want to get hit by some aura."

 _What?_ "I'd rather not..."

"Can we really just... can we just sit here and meditate? Is that really doing something?" Kurapika asks, skeptically. 

"Yes. That's what everyone else is doing here. Depending on your ability, you can project aura at the same time as walking and talking. Look, I'll do it with you,"

Chrollo then proceeded to sit down with Kurapika and Reiko. They were the only ones not moving as the rest of the students had already mastered nen enough to be active while their aura was initiated. They closed their eyes and attempted to focus.

 _I wonder why he is being so awfully nice,_ Reiko thought. Sure, it doesn't take anything of him to help them, but the other students in their class seemed to prefer keeping to themselves. 

Kurapika and Reiko both had knowledge of meditation of course, but they had never tried it.

"Try to go deeper into it," Chrollo said, his voice low and calm. Reiko's face turned red as he said this. _Damnit, why does my mind have to make everything so... so..._ Reiko lost her train of thought as she fell deeper into meditation. Kurapika was doing the same.

Chrollo was watching the two and observing their auras. While Reiko and Kurapika had not noticed it at the time, their auras had already manifested. Both their energies didn't expand further than 6 inches, but it was still impressive based on the fact that they have never worked on it before. Just through meditating, something they had never practiced, they were able to produce a small amount. And Chrollo was sure that they weren't entirely focused, seeing as Reiko's face turned red whenever he spoke.

Chrollo's eyes widened in surprise as he saw Kurapika and Reiko's illumination increase as the minutes passed. Hisoka noticed his reaction and sauntered over.

Whispering, he stated, "Looks like they have more potential than we thought~"

In meditation, Reiko and Kurapika felt life energy pulsing through them in a way that they had never felt before. Perhaps it was the others' around them feeding into their own aura, or maybe the meditation expanded their residual outputs. They weren't sure, all they knew that it felt _right_ , somehow.

"Well, anyway, this is getting a bit dull. I'm going to go _talk_ to Illumi ♥︎," Hisoka turned to leave with a malicious smile.

Chrollo took this time to observe Reiko. He felt that she could become very powerful if she trained. Reiko has so much potential, and not only in her nen. Everyone else in the class sensed it too. Chrollo could see their sideways looks and guarded whispers as Reiko sat in front of him. Surprisingly, it made him slightly jealous.

Reiko has something exceptional about her, in all aspects of her being. That was what that second glance had been for, back at the old church. He was perplexed by her. He wanted to figure her out. 

Chrollo was utterly entranced by her.

"All right class! That was a solid hour of practice. You're free to go." Netero called out from the door of the classroom, holding a cup of tea.

Kurapika and Reiko woke at his call. "An hour? Already?" Reiko asked, her mind still hazy from the meditation.

Seeing Chrollo sitting in front of her, looking so effortlessly handsome, she averted her gaze in embarrassment. Reiko was struck by the realization that he must have had his eyes open the whole time. Which meant that he saw every flush of her skin, every time her expression twisted in concentration. She wasn't sure how she felt under his gaze. Seeing her in such a vulnerable state, it felt to Reiko as if she was giving up a part of herself, revealing something much deeper than her words to him ever have. She didn't like to not have any power of how others perceived her.

Reiko had always liked control in all aspects of her life, she needed the predictability to erase the chance of failure. Unfortunately, today she was at her limits. She could not control her cheeks reddening or her pulse quickening as she looked over at the boy in front of her. Chrollo had decided to wear all black today: an overcoat, slacks, and a simple collared shirt that contrasted against his ivory skin. _And his hands_ , Reiko thought, _the rings... oh my god_. Wearing all black, and in this outfit, in particular, weakened Reiko. She couldn't leave her guard down around him, he was dangerous, as proved by the night before. She had only met the boy, _and yet..._

Responding to Reiko's questioning of the time, Chrollo replied, "Y-yes. You both did well." He was failing to not reveal too much about his surprise of their abilities. Or, revealing his lengthy observations of Reiko, for that matter.

"But did you see our aura?" Kurapika asked.

"I saw something faint."

Smiling Kurapika turned to Reiko, "See, we aren't so incompetent."

"You're right, Pika, at least it's something," she said, grinning back at him. Chrollo felt a sting at hearing Kurapikas' nickname. He wasn't sure why it hurt. Maybe it was the smile Reiko gave him, so open and genuine. Maybe it was the way that Kurapika looked at his friend for a moment too long as if he couldn't bear to turn away.

Reiko then noticed Chrollo sizing her up.

" _What_?" she asked, harshly.

"I didn't think you were capable of anything," said Chrollo with a smirk. _There it goes,_ Reiko thought.The nice boy persona was lost. _And he had been doing so well._

Reiko quickly stood up when Hisoka and Illumi came up to them.

Illumi's arm was wrapped around Hisoka's shoulder. At that moment, it became clear to Reiko that they were dating. _I've never seen such a pretty couple. If they are anything like Chrollo, though, it would be a shame._ Reiko could now see herself becoming friends with at least some people in her class.

"You two want to come with us to YorkNew city tomorrow?" Illumi asked.

 _Um... that was unexpected_. Reiko hardly knew them. _And why would they want to hang out with us anyway_?

Chrollo gave his friends a look as if to say, _what are you doing?_

"Don't be so surprised. We just want to get to know you better since we are in the same class, and group for that matter~" Hisoka said. "Plus, I'm sure you haven't even seen the city yet, right ♥︎?"

Reiko wasn't sure she wanted to see any more of Chrollo's group than absolutely necessary. She wasn't _supposed_ to, that's what Kurapika and her decided. If Chrollo could change his act so abruptly, what says his friends can't do the same? They were dangerous, they are the people Reiko's mother had always told her to stay away from.

Reiko especially disliked the energy of the red-haired boy. He said everything as if he was trying to seduce them into a trap. 

"Um... we haven't seen it, no. I guess that would be alright." Kurapika said, turning his head towards Reiko for her approval.

 _What is he thinking?_ There was definitely something Kurapika wasn't revealing to her. She knew he must have ulterior motivesto his interest in becoming closer to the group.

"Will _you_ be coming?" Reiko said, directed at Chrollo.

Chrollo gave another look to his friends. They shook their heads with sly smiles plastered on their faces.

"Looks like he's coming. Hope that's ok with you, princess~" said Hisoka, leaning in. 

_Is Kurapika ok with this?_ Her friend seemed to be nodding, his expression unreadable. _How is he ok with this?_

Reiko's mind was in conflict. This could be her chance to become a real college student, going to the city for a night out with her rich "friends." It could also, and more likely, turn out to be some dangerous scheme.

Nonetheless, with the approval from Kurapika, Reiko said "Ok, sure." Kurapika was visibly stunned by her confidence towards the group, even after he gave his support. 

"We will meet you at the front gate at 5 tomorrow. Don't be late. And dress in something _nice_ ~♣︎" said Hisoka with a wink.

The trio sauntered through the arcade back to their dorms. Just as he did the night before, Chrollo shot a glance back towards Reiko. This time he gave her a little wave before turning around to follow his friends, laughing about something.

 _Oh. My. God. I shouldn't be feeling this._ Butterflies flitted around in Reiko's stomach. _Every time he looks at me like that it feels like time stops._

Kurapika caught Reiko's expression as she saw Chrollo turn.Whether it was more of her curiosity or something much deeper, he couldn't tell. If she was beginning to become attracted to the boy there would be a problem. All he knew was that he had to protect his friend from this mysterious trio. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 𝔞𝔲𝔱𝔥𝔬𝔯'𝔰 𝔫𝔬𝔱𝔢: Thanks for reading, don't forget to give kudos :)


	8. Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone unexpected shows up at Reiko's dorm!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much to say, just enjoy!

Reiko, much to her relief, went to bed that night without Kurapika sleeping next to her.

And Kurapika, to his disappointment, was not invited back to his friends' room.

The two slept restlessly. Reiko's anxiety about the next day was creeping into her endless stream of thoughts. She was more worried about the group they were going with rather than the city itself. Chrollo was surprisingly nice when he had offered to help them with their nen. But his personality could shift so quickly. It's as if he forgets his pleasant attitude for a second. Reiko could tell his comments and jabs weren't truly coming from him. They were from that other side of him, controlled and reserved.

Reiko had a final nervous thought before she was at last able to drift off to sleep, _what am I worrying about him for? I've only known him for a couple of days._

Soon enough, Reiko awoke to cloudless and bright skies. She had been able to sleep in after her tense night of pondering. It was now around 10 o'clock.

Luckily, today she had off from her classes. It was supposed to be a "study" day, which, in reality, meant that most of the university students spent the day out. Today was the day where the top students of all levels had no classes.

Instead of turning to her studies right away, Reiko spent the morning reading and texting Kurapika as the sunlight passed through the room. Her room was arranged into a disorganized heap, but she lacked the energy to clean it. Just as Kurapika observed the day before, her desk was still a mess of books and art supplies. On the floor lied scattered clothes and several undergarments, despondently waiting to be put back. Her breakfast and lunch bowls were unwashed, sitting on her windowsill.

Reiko herself appeared to be disheveled. The stress of starting school was beginning to show in her wrinkled clothes and ostensibly carefree demeanor.

Unfortunately for Reiko, in her current state of a dirty stretched-out shirt and 3-sizes-too-small shorts from her high school gym class, she heard a knock at the door.

Thinking it was Kurapika, she quickly kicked her clothes through her closet door so as to not appear as much of a slob as he saw the night before. Brushing through her knotted brown hair and adjusting her reading glasses upon her face, she opened the door.

Chrollo, not Kurapika, stood before her. Reiko began to shut the door in panic just as Chrollo grabbed the side.

"Hey Reiko, what's wrong? Don't want to see me?" he said with a slight grin

The thoughts that should've passed through Reiko's brain are: _What is he thinking? Did he already forget what happened? Why is he here?_

Instead, this is what her mind produced: _I don't think he's called me by my name yet. I like the way it sounds when he says it._ _And god, he looks so nice today._

"I just don't appreciate people barging into my room so early in the morning. Especially if that person is you. How did you find it anyway?" she said with a huff and cross of her arms, trying to the best of her ability to show the utmost annoyance.

"First of all, I knocked. And second of all, it's already 12:30. I was wondering if you wanted to go practice your nen before we go to the city tonight?"

 _Why would he care to help me? Maybe the nice Chrollo has come out to play again._

He didn't even respond to her inquiry of how he knew this was her room. That wasn't sketchy at all. His simple niceties would not faze her this time. What he was _supposed_ to do was give her a witty retort to her comment that was sure to spark anger. Yet, no remark came. He was as unfazed as always, with his blank face and relaxed posture. 

Reiko's heart didn't listen to her internal sentiments as it began to beat out of her chest. _He has no right to be so damn attractive._

She thought that his physical presentation the previous day was his absolute best. She was wrong. Today he had on a white turtleneck, defining his abdominal muscles through its light material. This was tucked into dark grey slacks which matched his overcoat. He had on his silver rings again, emphasizing his strong hands. His hair was windswept, probably caused by his walk over to her dorm room.

And all she had on was some clothes that she found off of the floor.

Her self-consciousness showed on the flush of her cheeks as she tried to hide behind the door a bit. Chrollo showed a small grin for her effort.

"I know you helped us yesterday in your random fit of kindness, but this is going too far. Did you forget what happened the night before in your _little hideout?"_

At the mention of the hideout, Chrollo visibly winced. His gesture could've been embarrassment at Reiko's degrading of the place which was _so powerful_ or even guilt over what happened. Reiko wasn't sure, and she was not about to inquire any further. Either way, this hideout was a weak spot of his. Something to take note of.

"I apologize for the way I acted. You must understand, I need to protect that place with my life," Chrollo replied.

_Is there something I'm missing here?_

"I don't really know much about your powerful crime syndicate gang thing, so I can't say that I really do understand. Especially the fact that you restrained me while my friend was in pain?!"

"Yes, and I am very sorry for that. I was just surprised. I won't do that again, now that you know."

"What, know that you killed the Kurta clan? That you have a hideout where you do god knows what?! That you-" Before she could rattle out any more grievances, Chrollo quickly stepped into Reiko's room and slammed the door. Reiko flinched in surprise. 

_Oh god, here it comes. Another kick to my legs or restraining of my arms._ All Chrollo did was lean his back against the door, looking tired. She suddenly forgot about the mess that was her room and her appearance.

He rubbed the side of his face, "That was too far. You _cannot_ speak of any actions of the troupe. Or even that there even is a troupe, for that matter. For all the rest of the school knows, we are just rumors. There are people out to get us. These people are everywhere– in this dorm building, in this school, and all over town."

Lowering her voice, Reiko mustered all the courage she could gain. Maintaining the fiercest eye contact, she said, "Ok then. Maybe you deserve people to be out to get you. Did you not take part in the Kurta clan massacre?"

Silence fell as Reiko bore her dark eyes into Chrollo's grey ones. He looked up with an expression that could only be described as anguish.

"It wasn't me. It was my parents. I tried to stop them, I tried to change the troupe's ideas and methods, but they would not listen. Greed overtook them."

Reiko was not surprised– it was as Kurapika and her had suspected. It felt good to hear him say it, though. Still, apprehension riddled Reiko as she went through all the possibilities of Chrollo manufacturing his words so as to trick her into liking him. There was not a solid reason she could come up with. It seemed that he was telling the truth. 

A new thought overcame Reiko: this is why Kurapika has been so willing to go with the group. A hopeful lead to their parents could solve all his burdens. If Reiko stuck close with them as well, she could help Kurapika avenge his family. It was more than she was cut out to do, but hopefully, after this year's training, she would have learned enough skills to take them on. This is what being a spy was all about.

Still, Reiko couldn't claim to trust the boy. She had to be on guard at all times with him. Sure, she could get as close as she wanted, open him up to reveal all he knew about the troupe. But after hearing his displeasure with what his parents did, she was beginning to feel a bit sorry for him. Chrollo seemed so willing to change the old ways.

She stood in front of him with widened eyes, "I don't trust you yet. I can't say that I believe what you are saying, either. But for now, I need the help, so I will agree to go along with you. You should tell Kurapika what you said, he deserves to hear it more than me."

"I will, I promise. And I can accept that I will have to gain your trust. As you know, we only just met."

_We did just meet. So why is he in my room? This is private! What's with guys showing up in my room uninvited?_

Reiko noticed that Chrollo had started to glance around her room during the break in the conversation, taking in his surroundings just as Kurapika had done the night before. He began to take a step closer to examine a drawn portrait on her wall.

Quickly, so as to halt his movement, Reiko says, "Um... If we are going to practice nen, I'm going to have to get dressed."

Before he could look around her dorm any longer, Reiko attempted to open the door and shove Chrollo back outside. Her meager efforts did not budge the formidable boy. He walked out by himself.

Reiko could see a smile playing on his lips as he turned around to face her.

"Ok, I'll wait here."

Reiko threw on a dark blue ribbed sweater over black pants, belting them as she grabbed a bag with her phone and other necessities. She put her black Docs on. Tying her hair up, she exited the room. She came to see Chrollo reading something, leaning against the stone wall.

He raised his gaze to meet hers, not before noticing her transformation in her appearance. If Reiko wasn't so interested in what he was holding, she might've noticed the slight flush to his cheeks at her effortless beauty.

"What are you reading?"

"The Journeyer."

"What's it about?"

Reiko was genuinely curious. She had always enjoyed reading and she was fascinated to see what could spark this boy's interest. Both for informational and personal reasons.

Chrollo explained the plot as he led Reiko to a park on the outskirts of campus. Along the way, Reiko tried to fight any feeling of attraction, for she knew that he was just flaunting his intelligence. _I bet he solely read this book to discuss it with girls._ This is the kind of school where your attractiveness depended on how many books you've read or what rank you were in the class. _And he has both going for him._

The park was as glorious as the rest of the campus, minus the sprawl of buildings. They made their way over to a shaded bench near the river. Reiko couldn't help feel that it was awfully like a date. If only she wasn't out to get his parents or prying information from his sealed mind, they might've made a good couple.

It was all seriousness as soon as Reiko fell into a deep meditation. She awoke several times and Chrollo simply told her to go into it again. She was growing frustrated. At last, she was able to hold her nen for 30 minutes. It was still around 6 inches from her body, but it was a massive improvement compared to yesterday. Then, she was only able to hold it for minutes at a time. This small achievement took several hours.

Chrollo showed no pride in his new student, being as stoic and calm as always. Reiko could tell he was impressed, though. She knew her potential as well as everyone else. The nen pouring out was growing stronger. Coming from nothing, she was able to produce enough aura to protect herself against a low-ranked opponent.

Reiko would be lying if she said she didn't enjoy their time together. He didn't make a rude comment even once, a record for him thus far. Reiko wondered how the night would go now that she and the boy had gotten to know one another a bit more.

What would Kurapika think after she spent the whole day with him? Well, there was no time to find out now. Reiko realized she only had an hour left to get ready to go. He had kept her too long. _Dammit, boys don't understand the time it takes._

Admittedly _,_ Reiko felt kind of cool going out on a weekday like this. She secretly enjoyed the rushed scramble to get ready for a night out in the city. It was like one of those spy-romance books she used to read as a child.

After much digging through her messy closet, she found a black long-sleeve mini dress, her suede mary jane heels, and some simple jewelry. Putting on light makeup and brushing through her brown hair, she was ready to go.


	9. Yorknew City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reiko and the crew go to Yorknew City for a night out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 𝔞𝔲𝔱𝔥𝔬𝔯'𝔰 𝔫𝔬𝔱𝔢: The current mood is crying about Killua and Gon. No better time to express myself creatively, am I right?
> 
> I'm currently working on a chapter just to describe everyone's backstories in my AU. It will probably come out shortly after this update. Plus there is a picture of what I think Reiko looks like!
> 
> Prepare yourself for a whole ass picture book this chapter ;) Not an ass picture book. Just like whole-ass. Ok anyways enjoy :D

━━━━━♥♠♣♦━━━━━

Reiko managed to meet Kurapika at his room only a couple of minutes before 5:00.

Gasping for breath and placing her arm on the doorframe, she said, "Sorry, I just saw your texts. I've been running around getting ready. You will not believe what happened today."

_Uh oh. What had happened today– in which Kurapika was supposed to be included in. I completely forgot._

Kurapika looked perturbed at his friend. She had been ignoring him for hours as he was texting her. _But damn, she looks good_. The short dress she wore accentuated her figure perfectly.

Instead of chastising her or, alternatively, revealing his attraction to her today, all he said was, "Won't you be cold?"

He couldn't stay mad at her for long; her look made him forget all his anger. More than ever, he wished she would take his arm and be his for the night. Maybe she would at least accept his jacket when she inevitably began to freeze.

Kurapika had yet to show Reiko his room, she now realized. He would not budge from the doorway, though. Reiko believed that this was a bit suspicious, but she was too nervous and eager to press the matter now.

"Oh... I completely forgot to grab my jacket. I'll be fine," Reiko said with a measured smile. "But hey, you look good!"

Reiko didn't mean to insinuate anything remotely close to the beginnings of a romance, she genuinely wanted to express that she thought that he looked handsome tonight– in his clean pressed white collared shirt and suit jacket. 

"Uh... uh thanks. Anyway, we should get going. You can tell me what happened on the way." 

No other person can make him stumble over his words or become flustered like this. Kurapika was hardened by years of rage and remorse. Now he was cracking, just because of some _girl._

Reiko explained the surprisingly pleasant encounter she had with Chrollo that day on the walk to the front gate. Kurapika was unusually reserved. He made no warnings against the boy or expressed any newfound rumors. Reiko failed to notice that his taciturnity was a consequence of concealed anger.

The scene before them appeared that it should belong in some grandiose coming of age movie. The towering gilded metal gate outlined figures waiting around a vintage black car, distinctly polished despite its old age. Leaning on the car was Chrollo, puffing a cigarette. _Just like the pretentious asshole he is._ He cleaned up just as well as Reiko, if not better. He fitted himself with a black collared shirt and leather trench jacket, paired with his signature silver rings.

Hisoka and Illumi were waiting for them as well, both wearing the most extravagant ensembles. Just witnessing Hisoka's gaze made Reiko's stomach churn with anxiety.

"Look who decided to show up~"

"It's a minute past 5:00. Anyway-" Kurapika began to reply before Chrollo cut him off.

"Now shall we?" he gestured towards the car.

Reiko, admittedly, thought that she looked the most plain out of the group. Her self-consciousness began to pick at her as she hesitated to get in the car.

Kurapika, as kind as ever, opened the door for her as she slid into the back seat. 

_Oh god, there is no way this seating arrangement won't be awkward._ A five-seater car was not exactly ideal when you have just met the people you are to be driving with. Especially not if one possibly partook in the killing of your friends' family, and the other a creepy and overly seductive clown. Illumi was alright. 

No matter, Kurapika slid in next to her, with Illumi on the other side. Chrollo was driving and Hisoka was doing something close to sitting in the passenger seat. He mostly was turning around and playing with Illumi's hair and arguing with him. The car was pure chaos as Chrollo tuned the radio to a dramatic classical music channel. It blared through the speakers as they sped along the highway to the city. The sun was just beginning to set and it shone a pink light over the scene of desolation along the road. All would've been calm except for the boyfriends bickering over something relating to Hisoka's facepaint the whole hour-long ride. Illumi was normally reserved, but he got on Kurapika's nerves so much so that he shouted at him to stop talking several times.

For the most part, though, Kurapika and Reiko stayed quiet throughout the drive. Kurapika's stillness was due to the fact that he could see Chrollo peeking at Reiko from time to time in the rearview mirror. Reiko, as clueless as always, just watched the scenery pass, undoubtedly just waiting for them to get the night over with.

As Yorknew City crossed the horizon, Reiko's heart took a fluttering beat. She had never seen so many infinitely tall buildings with so many lights. It was now night, yet the city and the surrounding area were illuminated. She leaned forward in awe as Kurapika sat back with his arms crossed.

It struck Reiko that this was her life now. Going to the city with boys she just met. She wasn't sure if she should feel positive about this; her friend clearly disliked where the night was heading.

Kurapika broke his silence at last, "Are you ever going to tell us where we are going?"

Chrollo replied, "First we are going out to dinner. Then we will go to our destination."

Kurapika huffed in annoyance at the inconclusive answer.

"Don't you worry. We are already here~" Hisoka said sardonically.

A high structure covered in golden lights towered before them. Chrollo halted the car at the valet in front of the building. Before Reiko had the chance to open the car door for herself, Chrollo was there to open it for her. Kurapika scoffed at his absurdly chivalrous gesture and got out of the car after them.

Just upon entering the front hall, Reiko could tell that this place was for the affluent people of Yorknew. She felt even more out of place than she had when she sat in that fancy car. Women in fur coats and men in suits leisurely walked to and from the ginormous carpeted stairwell. Just as on the exterior of the building, everything was golden inside. The high ceilings were covered with fresco art and resplendent sculptures. Reiko felt critically underdressed. 

All she could say was "Wow."

Chrollo looked at her with a smile, "Wait till you see the restaurant."

Reiko had never seen such affluence in her life. She did not mind where her new life was leading her. If only she could fully trust the people she was with.

Kurapika remained trailing behind the crowd, feeling indisputably ignored.

They reached the top of the stairwell only to take an escalator to the very top level. The short ride up was about as awkward as the drive over. Illumi and Hisoka were now arguing about Illumi's hairstyle, or lack thereof. Kurapika, Chrollo, and Reiko tried to ignore this ridiculous conversation, but they all had slight smiles on their faces.

The top floor was as extravagant as the first. A marble fountain was in the center of an ornately carved room, sculptures and paintings lining every wall. The doors to the restaurant opened up to a spacious room. 

"Table for five, please," Chrollo told the host. 

"Of course, Mr. Lucilfer," the host replied, clearly recognizing the boy.

They were led to a secluded table overlooking the city lights below. They each received a glass of expensive wine as Reiko began to hammer the trio with questions.

"How does the host know your name, Chrollo? And how do you have such a nice car? Do all of your families live here?"

"Slow down. We haven't even gotten our food yet~" said Hisoka, suddenly diverting his attention from Illumi.

Reiko stopped her ramble in embarrassment.

"No, really, it's alright. I frequent this place often. That car was my grandparents. And only my family remains in the area. What about you, Reiko?" Chrollo replied.

"What do you mean?"

"Where does your family live?"

The waitress came to take everyone's orders. Chrollo realized that Reiko and Kurapika were ordering the least expensive things on the menu and told them to not worry, for he was paying.

"My family lives far away. Well, my mother does at least," said Reiko.

"And your father?"

"He died when I was young."

A strange look came upon the Illumi's face, as if Reiko's statement sparked a memory. Quickly as the expression appeared, Illumi hid it under his unexpressive guise. 

Kurapika looked at him in curiosity. He made no attempt to speak his mind, though, fearing he would lash out if he even opened his mouth.

"I'm very sorry to hear that," Chrollo said, quickly glancing over at Illumi.

"I would ask you the same Kurapika, but I'm afraid I already know," Chrollo said with a gracious smile.

Kurapika couldn't hold back any longer. Raising his voice to a level considered impolite for the current setting, he said, "I am here for Reiko, not for your mock courtesy or stolen glances. I don't trust you to be with her."

Hisoka took an interest to his statement, " _Oh..._ I was wondering why you wanted to come. Seems you have a slight infatuation with little Rei here~"

Kurapika looked as if he was about to burst. His face was growing redder by the second. Reiko tried to pacify Kurapika but Chrollo took the liberty instead, "He is only mocking you, please ignore him. I really am trying to be courteous, in sincerity. I regret what happened, but as you already know, it wasn't me."

This seemed to calm Kurapika a bit.

Chrollo shot a warning glance at Hisoka before continuing, "We only wanted to show you a bit of fun before schoolwork began piling up. So let's forget our grievances and enjoy the night."

Kurapika disregarded Chrollo's attempts at counseling him further. Reiko turned to him in discomfort. She did not know what to do or who to side with in this situation. "If you want to leave at any time, please let me know. I will make sure these guys promise not to poke at you any longer." Reiko glared at Hisoka as she said this. Normally shy, she was beginning to feel bolder as the red-haired boy continued to get on her nerves. She was willing to threaten anyone for her friend. 

"Really, I'm fine. We should stay," Kurapika said, succeeding in convincing Reiko.

The rest of the conversations at the table were milder than the first. The group talked about their school, their home towns, and family life. Kurapika and Reiko had never eaten food so delicious and well-prepared. Upon Chrollo's promise of him paying for their meal, they ordered more expensive items. They both decided on a complicated steak dish topped with various vegetables and sauces.

Soon they had finished eating and were ready to go to their next destination. 

Reiko was reluctant to leave the glorious building, for both it's elegance and the known comfort. She was troubled by the possibilities of where they would be taken next.

"We can walk instead of taking the car. It'll be quick," Chrollo said. 

Before Kurapika recalled his plans from earlier, Chrollo offered Reiko his coat. "Here. You'll be cold."

"But won't you be cold then?" 

Chrollo opened the coat for her to wear. "No worries, I'll be fine."

Putting it on, Reiko stammered, "Th-thank you." 

The sudden closeness between the two caused Reiko's cheeks to flush. _Why is my heartbeat quickening? Does he really attract me that much?_

Kurapika practically growled at the boy. Instead of succumbing to his anger, he took Reiko by the arm as they walked past the downtown luminescence. 

━━━━━♥♠♣♦━━━━━

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 𝔞𝔲𝔱𝔥𝔬𝔯'𝔰 𝔫𝔬𝔱𝔢: 
> 
> 1\. TRYING TO PLAN WHO SITS WHERE IN THE 5 SEATER CAR WAS HILARIOUS. I AM DEAD. OFFICIALLY DECEASED. 
> 
> 2\. I can never find "~" on the keyboard. It takes an extra 5 minutes to add Hisoka dialogue because of this fact.
> 
> 3\. This book is on Wattpad now! If you prefer to read it there, you can. The link is in the linktree in my bio. 


	10. The Gallery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 𝔞𝔲𝔱𝔥𝔬𝔯'𝔰 𝔫𝔬𝔱𝔢: Y'all I've been reading other fanfics non-stop and have been greatly influenced to make mine better. (shoutout to 7 minutes by attackonfics and Playing Favorites by Chocoholic221B on AO3!) So please disregard the amount of time it takes for chapters to come out because you cannot rush fine literature. Anyway, enjoy!

━━━━━♥♠♣♦━━━━━

The group continued galavanting across the city to their unknown location. During the short 20 minute walk, Kurapika managed to not burst into a single fit of anger. His grip on Reiko's arm pacified him. Chrollo engaged them in simple conversation about the history of the passing buildings. Reiko would be lying if she admitted that his extensive knowledge about all topics wasn't overwhelmingly attractive. Although Kurapika did not say much, his suppressed scoffs made it apparent that he took Chrollo for a pretentious idiot.

It was nearing 8:00 and Yorknew City was alive despite it being a Wednesday night. The city breathed as busy intersections emptied into sidestreets and shops. Early Christmas lights were speckled through the trees that lined the sidewalk.

Reiko was truly enjoying herself. It was a brilliant night, just chilly enough to allow her breath to fog in the still air. Not cold enough to make her shiver, now that she had on Chrollo's coat. It provided her with more than warmth. She failed to overlook the fact that it's slight scent of cigarettes and sandalwood cologne, how _he_ smelled, had translated onto her own clothing. She did not know what to make of her thoughts of the boy. All she knew was that it felt good to be wrapped in something he once wore.

To Kurapika's disgust, Reiko seemed to be finding comfort in the trio. He had never been in a group setting with her, so he did not know how she would react. Kurapika half expected her to break down halfway through the night and whisper in his ear, _can we go home now?_

No remarks came from Reiko. She simply carried on chatting with Chrollo, trying not to show her delight, for she knew that Kurapika was more than annoyed by this trio of friends.

"We're here~," Hisoka stated as they approached a large building that looked to be a museum.

"Before we enter, can you tell us where you are taking us?" Kurapika said with visible distrust.

"An art museum. There is a special party tonight to unveil a painting," Chrollo replied.

 _Of course, where else would he take us after that expensive restaurant than an art museum. I guess it pays to be rich around here._ Reiko couldn't say that she minded, though. As an artist herself, she has always loved going to art exhibits. Of course, she did not go to many when she was younger, with her father always gone and her mother scrambling to make ends meet.

Kurapika just crossed his arms and followed the rest up the steps. To be fair, he didn't know what to make of Chrollo either. It has been established that he did not kill his family, but he took part in it somehow. Kurapika was too clever to let go of Chrollo so soon, though. He could use him for information on where to find the true murderers. No matter how much he despised the group, he could not get rid of them, both for Reiko and his own sake. If only his face would not be so eager to reveal his hatred, perhaps he would get along with them better.

Upon entering the museum, Reiko was struck by even more elegance than she saw at the restaurant. High ceilings with skylights were framed by more fresco-style artwork. The walls around them held numerous famous paintings, haughtily displayed for visitors to see as soon as they stepped foot in the hall. Voices and classical music in the distance revealed where the main event was being held.

"This way," Chrollo spoke as he gently placed his hand on Reiko's lower back, guiding her eyes away from the ornate entrance. As soon as he touched her, Reiko sensed sparks shooting up her spine. She tried not to grow stiff under his hand as she walked nonchalantly into the adjacent room. 

The chattering grew louder upon entering a large chamber filled with fine art. A live orchestra played on their right. Reiko's eyes grew wide as she spotted several famous works. 

"Today they are uncovering a certain piece that has been lost for decades. It's finally returning home," Chrollo explained as they walked past the decorated walls.

He picked up two glasses of champagne, one clearly picked for Reiko, and one for himself. Hisoka and Illumi had trailed off at some point as they traveled around the hall. Reiko only realized this when the continuous irritating chatter behind them abruptly ended. Now only Reiko, Kurapika, and Chrollo remained in their group. Quite frankly, it was even worse than when the whole trio was together. 

Kurapika had little experience feeling awkward– he was reasonably bold in daily life. Even though, he couldn't help feeling uncomfortable at the new arrangement, as if he was third-wheeling. _Chrollo should be the one third-wheeling, not me,_ Kurapika thought, trying not to glare at the boy who was stealing away Rei. He needed to make a move with her, and fast. Although he was fairly certain that she did not reciprocate any of his feelings, it didn't hurt to try. Tonight was not the night, though. He wondered if the right night would ever to come about to profess his feelings.

In his blur of thought, Kurapika failed to notice that Chrollo and Reiko had vanished. The labyrinth of formal attire and high walls confused him further. He began to walk around the gallery, searching.

He did not find the pair. Much to his misfortune, he instead found Illumi and Hisoka quietly speaking in an isolated corner, peering back and forth towards the crowd. A lump of nervous energy began to grow in Kurapika's stomach, having witnessed whatever mischief they were inevitably plotting.

Attempting to quiet his overreactive nerves, he walked up to them, grabbing two champagne glasses from a server on his way.

As soon as they noticed Kurapika approach they halted their conversation.

"Here," he held out the glasses, which Illumi and Hisoka smartly did not take. "What? Think I am trying to poison you this early on?"

"We don't drink," Illumi stated, his expressionless black eyes piercing into Kurapika's own. Kurapika only now remembered that they were the only two who didn't have wine at the restaurant. _Strange, they look like the type who would consume copious amounts of alcohol._

"He means we _shouldn't_ drink~" Hisoka chimed in. "One glass won't hurt." He took the glass from Kurapika's hand while Illumi stood still.

"What were you two talking about?" Kurapika asked, trying not to display his curiosity. 

"The painting, of course ~" 

"You've already seen it?"

"We don't need to see it to know it's good~"

Illumi shot Hisoka an indecipherable look.

"What? Is it so unexpected that I appreciate fine art?"

"By the way, have you seen where Reiko and Chrollo have gone off to?"

"No," Illumi stated, simply.

"Ok then..."

Kurapika could find no deeper meaning behind their conversation so he simply turned and left. He could hear their conversation pick up again behind him. For the short time he's known him, Hisoka has always made him feel deeply unsettled. Tonight was no different. He and Illumi were undoubtedly up to something, but Kurapika didn't even want to bother looking into it any further than he already had. _Something about the painting._

━━━━━♥♠♣♦━━━━━

_I shouldn't be doing this._

Chrollo's hand left Reiko's back but she could still feel the outline of his fingers, the ghost of a strong feeling lingering behind. The paintings were incredible, but all she could think about was the boy walking next to her. She stayed silent as he talked about them in detail, flaunting his knowledge once again. Reiko should have been appalled, though her mind was elsewhere as he explained. Great conflict infected her every thought.

Kurapika was off somewhere, undoubtedly annoyed with her. Hisoka and Illumi were suspiciously nowhere to be seen. Reiko should have been reeling in anxiety, but Chrollo somehow calmed her with his gentle words and strangely pleasant demeanor.

Still, she was skeptical of Chrollo. That night at the church was burned into her mind, she would not forgive him so easily. His personality shift tonight to pure and genuine kindness only confused her further. 

Suddenly, a comment came in her direction, "Are you enjoying tonight?"

 _Why would he care if I was having a good time?_ Reiko looked into his gray eyes quickly to see if she could uncover any alternate meaning, but she found none. 

"Uh... yes?"

"Why do you say it like it's a question?" Chrollo asked, chuckling lightly.

Reiko broke her perfect compliancy at last. She was done internally questioning the boy.

"Why are you being so kind? And why did you take us to the city with you?"

He stopped in his tracks.

Reiko was prepared for an adverse reaction, but all that he said was, "Think of it as a trial."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Before he could reply, the shuffle of footsteps signaled that the painting would be unveiled.

"We should go," said Chrollo.

They shuffled over to the veiled painting with the rest of the crowd. A man in a suit began explaining the meaning behind the painting, its journey to the art museum, and a long list of acknowledgments to the donors. The chatter amongst the crowd quieted as he seemed to be nearing the unveiling.

Reiko spotted Kurapika at last, clutching a champagne glass on the other side of the room. He did not see her, he seemed to be concentrating intensely on the painting. Reiko could not see why he was staring, for the painting still had its white cover on it. 

The man moved his hands to take off the sheet. In the last moments, Reiko suddenly began to feel strange, as if something was offputting about the way the sheet rested over the painting.

She suddenly felt a sharp pain in her neck. She moved to touch where she felt something strike, but her hand refused to raise. She attempted to turn to Chrollo in confusion, but all she could see was a faint image of the boy looking down at her as she fell to the ground.

Blackness crept into the corners of her vision as she heard the crowd shuffle around her. Various screams aburptly sounded, jolting her heart, almost bringing her out of her haze. Several were aimed towards the front of the room where the now unveiled painting stood. In her fogging mind, Reiko could only see the outline of a frame on the blank wall.

And there was one desperate cry, filled with raw fury, that shook Reiko to her core, 

"REI!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 𝔞𝔲𝔱𝔥𝔬𝔯'𝔰 𝔫𝔬𝔱𝔢: I apologize if it sounds like this chapter was written at 10 different points. It's because it was. My writing changes daily and I've been working on this one for a while. 
> 
> What about that twist to the pleasant night though?! 👀
> 
> Hehe wait till the next chapter.


	11. The Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots of things go down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 𝔞𝔲𝔱𝔥𝔬𝔯'𝔰 𝔫𝔬𝔱𝔢: Oh shit.
> 
> (I would suggest listening to Dies Irae for this chapter)

The next thing Kurapika knew, he was soaring out of the museum entrance, tailing Chrollo who was a good ways in front of him. Chrollo was carrying limp Reiko in his arms. Kurapika wasn't surprised to see an ambulance already waiting in front of the museum. The scene surrounding the blaring sirens was what interested him most. At least ten police cars were lined up, blocking the street. People from the gathering were wandering about in disarray. Their dresses and suits glistened in the flashing lights. The looks on their faces could only be described as utter confusion and some simulated worry. Another painting missing was like nothing to them, just a couple million dollars faded away, as if into foreign stocks or an investment. It was all for the show.

Kurapika had nearly forgotten about the painting, which had escaped its frame that very night.

Apparently, this group was more vindictive than he could have ever imagined. Stealing a famous painting was one thing. But making his friend pass into unconsciousness was an entirely different matter. He had seen Chrollo do something to her, that last moment before all chaos broke loose. It was all in the blink of an eye so he could not define what had occurred, but he knew that it was intended to cause a distraction.

This night was proving to be too much for him to handle. The only thing to make it worse would be if his eyes shone red as they did that night in the church. 

Kurapika's moral judgments failed to cloud his mind in this situation. He did not care about the scandal playing out in front of him or the criminals he was about to encounter again, he only cared for one thing: to save Reiko. Her fall didn't look serious, she didn't exhibit any signs she was feeling ill or was ready to collapse during the night. Of course, the rich onlookers would only assume the worst. Not even suspecting that the missing painting and the fall of the girl were coordinated. It was the perfect distraction.

 _Keep running, keep going, for her_ , he told himself. If nothing, he could rescue Reiko from Chrollo's grasp and take care of her himself. There was no trust in his pursuit after him.

Chrollo had now reached the ambulance. But to Kurapika's surprise, there was no driver. Only the flashing, rotating lights sounded a wailing cry of confusion. Chrollo swerved behind the car and continued running to the parking lot. 

His confidence in this situation was astounding. Chrollo was not checking behind him periodically as Kurapika did. His feet just pounded the asphalt in a confident rhythm. The brisk night air didn't seem to be caught in his throat, the girl in his arms never growing too heavy. 

It didn't seem like anyone from the unveiling noticed their escape. All they were focused on was where the painting had gone, each giving an animated account of their witness to the police officers. _The painting, which was surely being carried out a back entrance by Hisoka and Illumi by now._

Why would they care to steal such a thing? He did not know them to be even interested in fine art. But Chrollo- Kurapika could imagine him wanting such a thing. 

He still felt that same rage burning in his throat as if awakened by his shout of Rei's name. Her long brown hair swished back and forth gently to Chrollo's even pace. His black leather coat was wrapped around her tightly. It was simply to keep her warm, but Kurapika's angered thoughts flashed to the image of Chrollo's hands enveloping her body, tucking in the coat under her arms and legs. The very concept made him sick.

Chrollo executed an abrupt turn into a dark alleyway, the shiny black car coming into view at last. How he knew to find it there, Kurapika couldn't have guessed. The whole orchestration was giving him a headache. It was clear now that these guys were masters of theft. Hisoka and Illumi must've had the time to walk all the way back to the car and drive it here. How no one noticed them carrying a painting, Kurapika did not know.

They were already waiting inside the car. As Kurapika neared he could see they were furiously making out in the front seats. _As if this arrangement couldn't get any worse._

He let out a soft " _What the fuck_ ," as he realized both the enormity and ridiculousness of the situation.

They didn't even stop when they saw that it was time to get a move on before the police could find them all. That was their comfort level, making out in the midst of a crime. _Yeah, I'm beginning to not be able to stand this any longer._

They sure didn't care when Chrollo hopped in the backseat with Reiko, gently leaning her against the window. Kurapika, gasping for air, caught up to the car soon after. Chrollo had left it open as if expecting Kurapika to waltz right in next to him after all the events that transpired.

"At least let me sit next to Reiko!" he shouted.

Hisoka and Illumi stopped their little session at last.

"We don't have time. Get in or we're leaving you," Illumi said.

Just then, Kurapika could hear the alarms approaching where they were tucked away.

Without another word of protest, he climbed in next to Chrollo. The boy next to him was entirely calm, not a single line of worry present on his blank face. As soon as he closed the door, Illumi sped off backwards into the street, managing to not hit a single car.

While driving at least 30 miles per hour above the speed limit down the busy city streets, Illumi managed to reach around underneath his seat. Chrollo reached as well and pulled out a CD case.

"Looking for this?"

Illumi said nothing as he inserted the CD into the stereo with one hand, driving with the other.

Dramatic gregorian chant music immediately began to play, as if there needed to be an escalation of the chaos. 

For the first minute, the car was silent besides the orchestra blasting from the stereo. Illumi hardly seemed focused on driving. He was doing well enough to not hit any cars, but he was swerving rapidly, running through every red light and stop sign. Luckily the night was brightened by the city lights, otherwise, they were sure to crash. His crazed steering seemed to be working, though. The police sirens were becoming quieter now.

"I told you he can't drive~," Hisoka said to no one in particular, turning down the stereo a bit.

Kurapika couldn't come to his senses. He wanted to jump out, to scream, to tell Illumi to slow down, but all he could do was clutch the door handle in a state of panic. 

Finally, he managed to speak. His jaw would not become unclenched, so he hissed out his reply, " _What the fuck was tonight._ What were you thinking?!"

No one answered at first. He looked at Chrollo sitting beside him, _"What were you thinking?!"_

"I understand you must be confused-" he started.

Kurapika cut in, "I am not confused! You struck Reiko to distract the crowd from the painting missing in its frame!"

"Smarter than I thought~" Hisoka drawled. 

"I do apologize for having to include you in our plans. Think of this as a test. Rightfully, I think you might've passed, besides that outburst you had back at the museum," Chrollo said, as coolly as ever.

Maybe this means that both of them were testing each other. Kurapika, to find his weaknesses and discover information about his parents. But for Chrollo– Kurapika couldn't define his intentions. It couldn't be anything relating to their skills, they had none. It's not their family or money, those areas of their lives were lacking. _Then what could it be?_

Kurapika only now noticed that Reiko's head was resting on Chrollo's shoulder, most likely placed there by Chrollo himself. _He shows affection after bringing her to unconsciousness? What kind of monster is he?!_ Reiko's short dress was shifted upwards from the hustle in Chrollo's arms. If his coat hadn't been there, she would have been revealing herself more than Kurapika would be comfortable with, based on the car's audience.

This only fueled Kurapika's rage further. "I don't want to be in your troupe of criminals any more than Reiko does. We didn't choose to take part in this scheme, remember? We assumed we were going for a night out." 

Hisoka snickered, " _Darling_ , don't think we are asking you to be part of the troupe. You're nowhere near that level yet. And it's hereditary, anyway~"

Chrollo jumped in, "He's right, you can't join us. But you can help us in other ways. We need people like you."

"Why would I ever spend any more time with you than I already have? Did you forget that you hurt my friend?"

"She didn't feel pain, I lightly struck a pressure point. She should be waking soon."

_As if that makes anything better._

"And this might just change your mind~," Hisoka said, pointing towards a building.

Kurapika hadn't even paid attention to where they were going. All his concentration was on those in the car with him. At least an hour of high-anxiety angry talk had passed. It looked like they were a ways out of the city now judging by the surroundings. Trash was piled high on both sides of the road. Small shanty houses were buried underneath the rubble.

Kurapika knew the place immediately. He was told to never set foot there.

"Welcome to Meteor City~"

It was an unseemly location for such fine dressed people, in such a nice car. It would only make sense that they would sell the painting here, though. All kinds of dealers could be found in the city. 

They pulled up in front of a large tower built out of various discarded electronic parts. It gave Kurapika a chill just to see the masked people scrambling amongst the rubble and trash.

He was just about to leave the car to make a run for it, go back all the way to Yorknew if he needed to. He then heard a noise from the other side of the backseat- _slap!_

"How dare you!! I knew something was wrong from the moment the rest of them disappeared!"

From where Kurapika sat, he could see that Chrollo's head was facing the other direction, a red mark appearing on his cheek. Hisoka and Illumi whirled around in surprise. 

_That was... gutsy. Maybe she was hit harder than I thought._ Chrollo slowly turned his head, a smirk playing on his upturned lips.

"I guess I deserved that."

Reiko's face was red with anger. "Where. Are. We."

At last, she noticed Kurapika looking at her with deep concern and she visibly relaxed her posture. 

"Meteor city, love. It's time to sell the painting~" Hisoka sang casually as he got out of the car. He walked around it and opened the door for Illumi. The picture of chivalry, so different from the act they had committed only hours ago.

"I'm sorry, really. You'll see that it was all worth the trouble soon," said Chrollo.

As usual, he was all apologizes with nothing to show to actually earn his forgiveness. Reiko was about to get out of the car but Chrollo made a sound as if to stop her.

"You might want to- ah," he began, making a pulling down motion on his legs.

Reiko's angered flush turned into one of embarrassment.

She swiftly pulled her dress down and got out of the car, taking off Chrollo's leather coat and throwing it back into the car onto his lap. Of course, she wouldn't want anything to do with him after all that. It was only rational. But Kurapika began to feel an inkling of something he was missing between the two. Reiko didn't seem angered, really. It was more as if she felt betrayed. Like how a lover feels betrayed when their partner cheats. This can't be good.

Both Kurapika and Chrollo then exited the car. Putting on the coat, Chrollo said, "You can wait outside if you like. We will only be a couple of minutes."

"Gladly," Reiko huffed.

Kurapika was not so happy to be out where the city could see them. He would've much preferred to be indoors, in the safety of... thieves. As soon as the rest of them stepped inside, Reiko burst into tears. Kurapika hugged her shaking body. He knew what these tears were for, and he wasn't happy about it.

Even so, he comforted her as he felt the water drops fall, soaking through his shirt.

"I was so scared, I didn't know what was happening. I was standing there, and then I wasn't. There was shouting- and- and-"

"Shhh... it's alright now. We're almost home. We won't ever have to see them again if we don't want to."

 _Yeah right. I still need to finish my business, and it only makes sense that she will want to tag along._ This is the best thing Kurapika could've thought to have said in the moment, though. She needed little white lies, not more burdens that she was currently struggling to bear.

Reiko suddenly pulled away, "But... but that's the problem. I think I like him, Pika!" Another wail escaped her lips as she cascaded back into his arms.

There it is. She finally admitted it. Still, the actual utterance struck Kurapika more than it should have. He had no chance to reveal what he thought of her or try to reconcile after he inevitably got rejected. He was stuck with his attraction now. It was like a parasite, sucking all his other emotions dry and only leaving him with his overwhelming love for the girl.

 _And after all that._ After being witness to a crime, after being rendered unconscious, after waking up to leaning on the perpetrator's shoulder. She still could say that she liked him. 

"That _is_ a problem..." Kurapika muttered under his breath. Reiko didn't seem to notice the annoyance in his voice.

They stood there as the minutes passed, hugging in silence. Kurapika didn't care that the masked inhabitants were watching their dramatic scene. He didn't even care that the one Reiko liked wasn't him. This was their parting hug. His last touch of her that was filled with the hope of requited love. 

Kurapika's shoulder soon dried of Reiko's tears. The shadows of trash began to grow longer as the sun peaked above the horizon. 

Kurapika now knew for certain that they both had reasons to keep Chrollo close. These reasons couldn't be more different, though. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 𝔞𝔲𝔱𝔥𝔬𝔯'𝔰 𝔫𝔬𝔱𝔢: 5 easy steps on how to make Kurapika hate you:
> 
> 1\. Quick karate chop his friend into unconsciousness. 
> 
> 2\. Let his friend wear your jacket.
> 
> 3\. Sit between him and his friend in a small backseat.
> 
> 4\. Drive like your playing GTA.
> 
> 5\. Rest his friends' head on your shoulder.


	12. Feeling Used

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our protagonists have a little scuffle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 𝔞𝔲𝔱𝔥𝔬𝔯'𝔰 𝔫𝔬𝔱𝔢: First of all, a massive thank you for 500 views!!! I am in awe that my little book has come so far!!
> 
> This is a late update because I've been editing all the past few chapters like mad. Some gained 1000 words. Oops. I will tell you some brief changes if you are one of the people who has read since the beginning (thank you og supporters!) :D
> 
> \- I highlighted the reason Kurapika/Reiko wants to hang with Chrollo and the crowd:
> 
> \- Kurapika: Find out more information on the parents of the current troupe members who killed his family. He wants to kill them, he is very angry. Also, he has brown eyes (like in manga) not grey.
> 
> \- Reiko: she likes Chrollo a bit goddamn! Also, she wants to help Kurapika because he's her best buddy. She thinks this is her chance to earn her place in school and the spy program next year.
> 
> \- I added in a lot more thoughts of the characters, the story is a lot more detailed with internal thoughts. You don't need to go back and read them, but the intentions are a lot more clear now.
> 
> \- The top-level students are on a 2-day break from classes. The squad went out Wednesday night, It is now Thursday. Their next class is on Friday. This means they have class Monday, Tuesday, and Friday.
> 
> \- Chrollo does not say "you've got mud on your ass" in chapter 7. He now says "I didn't think you were capable of anything." Not so much of an asshole now. Kind of like him (?)
> 
> Anyway, that's about it! Go back and read if you're interested ;) Now time for the chapter!

The drive back to the University was normal enough. If only it wasn't for the 950,000 jenny* check sitting in Reiko's purse, it would've almost been boring. She didn't mind the spot of extra money. After all, she deserved it after all the trouble she's been put through. Chrollo should've given her extra, if she was being completely honest. But Reiko was more worried about what her mother would think when she put a paycheck of 5 months of work into the bank all at once. 

_*Around 10,000 USD_

Kurapika hadn't even accepted the money he was given. Reiko and him both knew that he needed it, but he would not break his will even for the security it would provide. Reiko respected his decision, she would go as far as to say that she found it admirable. But to her, money was money. And Kurapika rejecting it only allowed her to take more.

Chrollo, Illumi, and Hisoka got the rest of the cut, a whopping 95 million jenny* each. They seemed entirely calm at the prospect as if it was as easy as picking up a penny from the street. That's how the money was to them: pocket change.

_*1 million USD. The painting was $3,010,000. Pretty pricy, am I right?_

Reiko didn't even have the peace of mind to ponder the morality of possessing money from a stolen painting. Being an artist herself, she should have been disgusted. She couldn't help feeling secure with the troupe, though. Nothing could hurt her more than the people sitting next to her could. It was quite a dangerous feeling to house. She knew that they could turn on her at any moment if she even showed the slightest sign of rebellion. She had their secrets to keep, and they had her safety to worry about. 

The car felt as if it was full of zombies. Completely silent, and half-dead zombies. Even Hisoka was mute. They had been awake for almost 24 hours, not to mention they had been running through the streets and chewing on their fingernails at the idea of being caught. Or at least Kurapika was. The group was utterly exhausted. Not even Illumi's CD of gregorian chants sounded from the speaker.

Reiko's face was stained with dried mascara and her hair was tangled into a heap at the back of her neck. The rest had bags under their eyes. Illumi was the only one relaxed enough to actually sleep. Luckily for Kurapika, Illumi assumed his position in the back next to Reiko and him.

Just as on the ride over, Chrollo checked on Reiko from time to time in the rearview mirror, the tattoo on his forehead flashing in and out of frame. Kurapika would've been angry if he had the energy. 

Just then, a thought awakened Kurapika from his tired stupor. _Are the feelings between Chrollo and Reiko mutual?_ It was entirely possible based on the way he was so protective over her. He couldn't let her out of his sight for a second. Maybe that was due to her knowing the secrets of the troupe, but that would mean that Kurapika should be watched over just as closely. 

This could prove to be a lot more complicated than he originally thought. He couldn't very well take advantage of Chrollo if his best friend was in love with him. He would have time to worry about this later when his mind wasn't so fogged by the hope of sleep.

Chrollo pulled into the campus parking lot after an hour of driving. No fancy gate drop-offs for Reiko and Kurapika this time. After a couple of half-hearted goodbyes, the group trudged off to their respective rooms without another sound.

Reiko didn't have time to think about what had happened, for as soon as she entered her dorm she slept until the sun escaped behind the horizon.

━━━━━♥♠♣♦━━━━━

 _What the fuck?_ Was Reiko's immediate thought when she woke. She was unknowingly turning nocturnal. Unfortunately, her two days of freedom were coming to a close. Tomorrow she had her last class of the week: Hunter Training. It was an all-around overview of what it means to be a Hunter. It was her most intensive class, being 4 hours every Friday in just class time alone. She was in for a treat.

Instead of finishing leftover homework or trying to fix her disaster of a sleep schedule, Reiko decided to facetime Kurapika. She could at least multitask and clean her room. It was now dark, the dining halls were almost open and the student body was buzzing outside her room. Dinner could wait. There was too much to talk about.

The first few minutes of the call they were beating around the bush, talking about anything but what Reiko admitted to him yesterday. It was all "where are you at in your assignment," and "how did you sleep?" 

Eventually, Kurapika had enough. He could see that Reiko was trying to avoid the subject of last night as long as possible. If it meant a frenzied cleaning her room or an hour long conversation about school work, she would do it. _She_ did call _him_ , though. _She must want to say something._

"So why'd you call?"

Reiko stopped folding a shirt midway. "I-uh... I wanted to discuss last night. I was out for most of it, you know. I want to know what happened to you."

Reiko was able to put the pieces together herself: the missing painting, the money, being awakened back in the car. She was used as a diversion. It made her uncharacteristically furious to think that she was _used_. Especially by Chrollo, who she was just beginning to trust. That trust was thrown out the window on the silent ride home. _I wish I could've thrown more out the window, like any of these ridiculous feelings I still have for him._

But Reiko wasn't interested in ranting about her own experience. She was mostly worried about Kurapikas'.

"Rei, don't worry about me. All that happened was I chased Chrollo back into the car with you in his arms."

Reiko went back to folding her shirt to hide an apparent blush that was beginning to flower on her cheeks. That dress she was wearing... she knew it was a mistake. He better have put a coat over her, or she would've been flashing the whole museum audience. But he carrying her like that in his strong arms... 

_No no no. I am not thinking of him like that. Kurapika believes these feelings are a problem, and so do I. They get in the way of our true mission._

"What happened in the car?"

"Hisoka and Illumi were making out, as if they hadn't just committed a robbery," Kurapika says with a disgusted scoff, "then Illumi turned on weird music and maniacally sped off. That was about it."

"They didn't offer any explanations or–"

"It was a test," Kurapika cut in.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"He's in on our plan– or more like we are in on him. We both have things to gain from our relationship. He wants us, for whatever reason."

_Now that's interesting._

"And we want him..."

"Exactly. So whatever you feel towards him, it can stay. It will only further our mission. I hope to drain every last bit of information out of him on the murderers of my family."

Reiko could tell that Kurapika was more annoyed than he let on. Catching feelings for Chrollo was the same as being a detective in a relationship with the perpetrator. It was wrong, immoral even. Kurapika knew this, but he couldn't bear seeing his friend hurt. He would let her pursue her little gang boss fantasy until they had to dispose of the troupe.

"Ok... so essentially I manipulate him into loving me and spilling the information we need? Wow, I thought being used as a distraction yesterday was the last time I would be taken advantage of," Reiko bitterly spat out.

"No! I don't mean it in that way, I'm sorry. I guess I'm still mad about what happened. I just can't comprehend how you still like Chrollo after all this."

Reiko immediately felt guilty about what she said. They both had long nights, and Kurapika had a lot to process. She wasn't usually so hostile, maybe the crime had changed her.

"Sorry, I'm kind of exhausted and angry too. I know what you meant. But what I feel is true, and I can't explain it. I don't even want to like him," she said with a tired snicker. 

"But what do you see in him?" _And what don't you see in me._

"He can be kind, sometimes. I mean, I'm not sure of much else since we just met. My crush on him could turn around on me in days if he proves to be a problem. At least more of one than he had already been."

"I guess we can only hope," Kurapika said, now sounding bitter as well.

"Hey! Why don't you want this to work out for me? Like you said before, it would benefit us both–" 

Before she could continue, Kurapika cut her off. "Sorry, I just got called down to the dining hall. We can talk later?"

Reiko didn't even have the time to reply. He hung up on her, just like that. _What the fuck's his problem?_

Their chat made her feel even more anxious, so unlike her usual friendly talks with Kurapika. She stomped downstairs into the dining hall, not even bothering to change out of her sweatshirt and checkered pajama pants. Dinner passed smoothly, and soon enough she was in her room. She managed to fall asleep at 2 am, which was better than she thought. It would only make sense that her body was simply rejecting what happened to her and turning it into excessive rest instead. Reiko would take it over spiraling into her thoughts.

The next morning came and Reiko met Kurapika at his dorm. All was forgotten of their fight the previous night. This came with being as good as friends as they had become. The sky was a shade of dazzling blue, and they felt alert enough to take on the day. Whatever this next class was to bring, it couldn't be worse than what they have already endured.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 𝔞𝔲𝔱𝔥𝔬𝔯'𝔰 𝔫𝔬𝔱𝔢: After this week of classes and the weekend, I think there will be a time skip. We about to develop some relationships speedy quick! My book is turning into "Only three minutes have passed since the mission began." 
> 
> Super secret preview for the next update: Hunter Training is taught by none other than Ging Freecss.


	13. Unspoken Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of spice and Reiko surprises Chrollo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 𝔞𝔲𝔱𝔥𝔬𝔯'𝔰 𝔫𝔬𝔱𝔢: Don't we love Ging? Isn't he the greatest? xoxo

"Call me Ging. I will try to be your teacher this semester. I was supposed to be on sabbatical this year, but we were short of staff and Netero already–" the man continued to talk for another 8 minutes. Reiko knew because she was watching the clock the whole time. This man was despicable. Who did he think he was, wasting their time telling his sob story while it was so beautiful outside? The whole class was itching to leave the cold stone halls. The brilliant golden sunshine would only last a couple of weeks until the real cold set in.

Her 20 classmates were all in high spirits. The weekend was coming tomorrow and everyone was hoping to spend it outside. Their wooden desks couldn't contain their explosive energy, all were itching to enjoy the last of the fall season.

It was October 7. Reiko's first week at university is finally over. It felt like the longest week of her life. Long, but also exciting. She can't say she entirely regretted it, never having experienced anything of the sort before. It felt like she was only falling further into her father's hazardous footsteps as a spy. It made her endlessly inspired for what the future held.

Before this week, she couldn't imagine fitting in with these bold and prodigious teenagers. Now, she felt as if she was an inch closer to becoming one of them. She dropped her shyness at the door to the troupe's hideout that night. And her reserve, out the car's window on the drive home from Yorknew.

It was never her intention to enjoy her time this much. Especially after all that had occurred. But she could say that she was officially experiencing what she had always dreamed of experiencing: an adventure. She had yet to tell what kind of adventure this would turn out to be: whether she was to end up obtaining her goals, or ending up very, very hurt.

It relieved her that Kurapika didn't mention Yorknew on the walk to their class. It seemed as if he completely forgot their argument, or at least didn't want to bring it up again.

Ging finally got into their first lesson; something about the different types of hunters and what they represent. Reiko attempted to take notes at the beginning, profiling key gem hunters throughout the early 15th century. Soon her pen trailed off the page. It landed in the territory of illustrations, showcasing brilliant line drawn poppies and lavender.

This class contrasted so much from the previous ones. Although the environment was the same–top scholars, chalkboards, and dusty books lining the walls– the students paid no respect at all to this teacher. It could be due to the weather, but more likely it was because Ging spoke like a robot. He had no passion, it was as if he was only doing the bare minimum. Based on his physical presentation alone, this would appear that this was true.

Kurapika was the only one who was taking notes, even an hour into the lesson. Reiko learned the names of only a couple of others that first week: Uvogin, Machi, Feitan, and Franklin. They were not hard to miss. One being five feet tall, and another around seven. She had yet to learn other classmates' names, they were all less strange than this group and therefore easier to forget.

Of course, Chrollo, Hisoka, and Illumi weren't even bothering to face the teacher. At the back of the room, they were vibrantly arguing over something. Reiko didn't care enough to see.

Reiko wouldn't say that it's been awkward since the painting theft, exactly. It's been more like, "we have to be cautious around each other because you gave me a large sum of money and knocked me out." Not complicated at all, right?

Reiko's heart ached for the boy who could've just as easily killed her. She knew it was ridiculous. She knew the risks. She could lose Kurapika, lose their lead on the Kurta family's killing, and even worse, lose her own life. Reiko knew how to be careful. Living with her family for 18 years taught her that much.

She didn't like not sticking to the plan, that was what her gut told her. Her heart clearly spoke differently, though.

After 4 miserable hours, hunter training was over at last. Ging dashed out the door without a goodbye or any mention of homework. _At least the course load won't be heavy._

"I can't believe we have to do this every week..."

Reiko turned to Kurapika to see him still sitting, with a sparkle in his eye.

"Pika... oh no. Don't tell me that you actually–"

"That was so interesting!" Kurapika cut in, not seeming to hear any of what Reiko said. "Ok yes, I see how you're looking at me. The teacher isn't great, but the material was fascinating! Did you hear how he said the antique hunters used to–"

Kurapika stopped mid-sentence and glared at something over Reiko's head. She turned to witness an emptied classroom, besides Chrollo, Hisoka, and Illumi, leaning on desks behind her.

"Did you see the papers?" Chrollo asked.

Reiko didn't understand what he was talking about at first. Then it hit her. _Oh yeah, we stole a famous painting and then ran from the police. How could I forget?_

Subconsciously, Reiko knew why she was suffering from a spout of short-term memory loss. It was as obvious as the overwhelming presence of the boy in front of her. Actually, _it was_ the boy in front of her. She shifted her glance around the room so she could avoid looking at Chrollo.

Kurapika came to the rescue, as he always does, "No... they say nothing good I expect."

"Actually, quite the opposite~♥︎" Hisoka chimed in, looking overly pleased as if he printed the papers himself.

"They blamed another group for taking it. The mafia has been acquiring a lot of paintings lately and it turns out one of the bosses' men was at the unveiling that night. He left early, so everyone assumes it was him. We're safe."

Chrollo looked pretty pleased as well. With Illumi, it was hard to tell.

Finally looking directly into Chrollo's silver eyes, Reiko asks, "What would you rate it?"

"What?"

"The mission. The theft. Compared to the other things you've done, how difficult was it?"

It was hard to surprise the trio. But it seemed like Reiko had done the trick.

Chrollo asks, "Out of ten?" Reiko nods her head. "Hm. I would say a three."

Chrollo's nonchalant attitude irked Reiko to no end. It told her that two nights ago, which disrupted her whole week and would probably infect her thoughts for months to come, was only a three. It wasn't arduous at all compared to everything else they have done.

_Time to shake things up a bit._

"I want to go on another one."

"Pardon?" Chrollo's surprise turned to complete astonishment. Reiko couldn't help but give him a malicious grin. _Exactly the reaction I was hoping for._

"She wants to come with us, sweetie~" Hisoka chimed. "How adorable, to think that you can contribute anything at all to our little missions."

"You'll end up dead," Illumi said bluntly.

"Are you serious?" Kurapika asked from behind her. She turned to see a dangerous expression on her friend's face. He was in on her plans. Their short time being friends allowed her to see even that much. He was playing at being angry just for the show. They wouldn't suspect a thing.

"Yes. I need the money. And it wasn't _so_ terrible."

"Ok." With the simple two-letter word, Chrollo silenced both his friends.

 _Wait what?_ Now it was Reiko's turn to look shocked. She expected more of a struggle.

Unfortunately, she didn't have as good of a hold on her emotions as Chrollo does. The clear expression of surprise crept onto her face despite her attempts to fight it.

"Ok... ok then."

"Well, see you." Chrollo got up from the desk and walked out the door with his friends, who remained silent.

"What was that all about?" Kurapika asked once they couldn't hear the trios' steps echoing through the hall.

"It seems like I did better than I thought," Reiko mumbled, contemplating the enormity of what this means.

"You know you're stuck with them now, right?" Kurapika said.

"I was hoping you would say you wanted to join too.

Kurapika scoffed. "Like I should insinuate that I want to spend any more time with them than I already do. Anyway, now you two lovebirds can spend more time together." He looked away and began to pack his backpack.

Kurapika was bringing up the exact same argument as last night. _I thought we'd mutually agreed to forget about it!_ Reiko had enough.

"What's your problem?!"

Kurapika froze at her sudden outburst. A million thoughts seemed to pour out of his head. Not one was simple enough to form into words.

"Just to remind you, it was your idea to go through with this whole thing. Of course, I want to be there to help you, but we also agreed to befriend them. I will go about doing that any way I like!" Reiko said with a tone a little too loud for a classroom.

"You're– you're right. I'm sorry," Kurapika rubbed his forehead, looking lost. "I need to tell you something, Rei."

"Alright, out with it then," Reiko said, crossing her arms, trying to look as offputting as possible. _He has no right to need to "tell me something" after mocking me._

"I can't tell you when you're acting like this." Kurapika stood and swung his backpack on. He left the room without another word. Reiko wouldn't let him go this easily.

She ran down the hall to find him clutching at his backpack straps with white knuckles. _What reason does he have to be angry?_ It couldn't be anything too serious. He was becoming much harder to coax into anger as more things occurred in his life. 

There was only one way to get her friend out of this mood.

"Heyyyy, hey Pika!" Reiko said, doing a little jumping routine in a circle around him. His face was set in stone, mouth immovable. He walked on, doing an exceptional job at pretending to ignore Reiko.

The stone halls were abandoned, everyone was already outside relishing the autumn day. Reiko could feel flutters of warm air traveling inside from the courtyard. The sunshine peeked through the columns as they passed. It was too nice a day for a meaningless dispute.

She poked the side of his face, "We have to stop arguing! All of this is so silly. Hey don't go on ignoring me, I'm trying to have a civil conversation here!" 

Reiko now was leaning in so close, Kurapika could feel her hot breath on the side of his cheek. It smelt like mint and green tea. His whole body tensed. "Seriously, we need to talk about it. Tell me what is on your mind, and I can–"

In the blink of an eye, Kurapika grabbed Reiko's face. The next thing she knew, his mouth enveloped hers. Reiko didn't have a chance to think or pull away. All was confusion: the light cascading in from the arched courtyard windows, the wetness against her lips, the heat of their bodies touching. 

_I didn't expect him to go this far so fast... I thought this would be easier... I thought I could get away without him ever revealing what he felt._

Amongst the jumbled chaos, a thought as clear as day came to Reiko; _This doesn't feel right. It wasn't meant to be him._

Something told Reiko to keep pretending, keep feigning ignorance of her friends' love for her. Keep succumbing to his lips and the wrap of his arms around her.

Their backpacks both fell to the floor. He pushed her back onto the wall and pressed deeper, grabbing the hair at the back of her head. At this moment, Reiko knew she couldn't allow it to go any further. Her breath hitched as she pulled away from him, both of them flushed and panting.

_"Woah."_

Kurapika leaned in again, so desperate for more. _Does he really think we will continue?_

"No," Reiko said firmly but gently. She pushed his chest back and stepped out from behind him. She was dizzy from the shock and passion of it all.

This was so unlike Kurapika, so disorderly of him. He normally did things in a logical manner with a defined path. This was anything but logical. This was genuine lust.

"Reiko, I like you."

 _Well duh_. He was so easy to submit to. His intentions were always so clear, painted on his face for all to see. She would've been angrier if she hadn't already known his feelings. But the thing is, he also knew hers.

"No," Reiko said again, finally coming to her senses. "I told you who I like. You can't be doing this."

Kurapika looked down at his feet. "I'm sorry, I know. I couldn't help it. I understand if you never want to see me again or–"

To Kurapika's surprise, Reiko wrapped him in a hug. She pretended to ignore the hardness she felt underneath his pants.

"You're my best friend, but I want it to stay that way," she murmured into his ear. "I can't say I will be able to forget about this, you kind of took me by surprise. But we can move past it if you want." She needed to forgive him for this. It was her fault for taking it as long as she did. The constant fighting was wearing on her.

Reiko pulled away to a sheepish expression on Kurapika's face, "Please forget about it."

She gave out relieved laugh. "Ok, I'll try. Hey, you're not the worst kisser I've ever been with!"

"Gahhh... stop it!" It took a lot to get Kurapika flustered. He was normally so headstrong, he wouldn't dare show any sign of weakness. Reiko was succeeding with flying colors at turning his cheeks a shade of scarlet.

Reiko was glad the tension had cleared. That kiss laid it all out for her.

He was jealous of Chrollo.

At first, she didn't think that was the source of his hostility. It was more likely it had to do with his background rather than her own interests. Alas, she was wrong again. A small smile crept onto her lips. It was so satisfying to have figured Kurapika's simple intention. She knew she was missing something in his underlying argument.

"Why are you smiling? You liked it that much?" Kurapika said, peering at Reiko's face with a smirk as well.

"Shut up," Reiko laughed, punching Kurapika's arm lightly.

A weight had been lifted off their shoulders. All was out in the open now. That definitely was one way Kurapika could have expressed his feelings. That was not the way Reiko thought it was going to go down, that was for sure. Her friend was full of endless surprises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 𝔞𝔲𝔱𝔥𝔬𝔯'𝔰 𝔫𝔬𝔱𝔢: Woowee! Got a little spicy there! There's more to come ;)
> 
> Also sorry Kurapika stans... this one probably hurt a lil bit.


	14. Progress

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 𝔞𝔲𝔱𝔥𝔬𝔯'𝔰 𝔫𝔬𝔱𝔢: THANK YOU FOR 666 VIEWS AO3  
> Sorry for letting you down though ao3 fam I write this on Wattpad then convert it over here so the little spade page spaces are left indented and it is ugly. I will fix them from now on.

Reiko didn't talk to Kurapika all weekend. She tried texting him a couple of "hellos," but they warranted no response. 

She assumed he still felt awkward about what had happened that Friday. Reiko wouldn't say she completely forgot about it. Quite the opposite occurred. She thought about it often, but not out of any romantic sentiment for her friend. She simply wondered how that would feel if she was with another boy. One who she actually liked in a way that would typically insinuate such an event. 

It wasn't her first kiss. If Kurapika had stolen that from her she might've been a bit more hostile towards him. But it was definitely the most... enthusiastic? It hurt her to see how much Kurapika cared for her. He seemed desperate for her– as if his feelings finally took over and left him with no control.

His lack of replies were more likely to be due to some incomprehensible anger over an issue that only he would understand. Reiko wouldn't put it past him.

Either way, not communicating with him made her feel uneasy. They were not lifelong friends who could figure each other out in the drop of a gaze or movement of the lips. They met only that very summer. Much to Reiko's frustration, she had yet to figure out what every silence meant. 

The weekend and following week passed without much excitement, comparatively. Kurapika acted like nothing ever happened between them as he always tended to do. He was back to his usual jabs and quick-witted remarks. 

All was normal except that the element of touch was completely removed from their relationship. In nen training, Kurapika accidentally brushed against Reiko's knee with his own. They both fell out of their nen meditation out of a strange and new sense of discomfort. Nothing would be the same, now that it happened. The only thing to do was move forward. And so they did.

School improved in increments as the days passed. Reiko started paying attention in class, taking notes, acing quizzes as she used to do in high school. 

Kurapika ranked close to Chrollo in grades. He had always been a diligent student, but now that the initial uneasiness of beginning a new semester wore off, he was getting into a rhythm. He had far to go to be at the top of the class, though. His nen skills were slow to develop.

As the others progressed forward in their nen practice, Kurapika and Reiko did as well. But, they were already so behind that seemingly not much could be done. In the last week of October, Kurapika was able to hold his ren for a full 2 hours, about two feet from his body.

But Reiko, on the other hand, was showing some unprecedented potential.

Without a doubt, this was due to extra practice. Practice outside of the allotted training class time wasn't necessarily allowed. To put your body under that much stress in a short period of time was asking for injury. Netero made no comment or attempt to stop her, though. Reiko conjectured that he was secretly proud of her drive.

Kurapika chose to take his time, therefore strengthening the base of his nen powers. He never wanted to practice more than the guide logically prescribed, so he was left behind while Reiko progressed forward at an intense pace. 

It was easy to see that his stubbornness had to do more with who Reiko was practicing with than any wish to remain within the limits of rules.

Her swift advancement was due to one person: Chrollo. He was always willing to help. Reiko didn't dare question it, the deal was far too good. She could pry him for information and practice her nen at the same time. And of course, she took up his offer for personal reasons as well.

Those weeks of practice warranted no more information than the names of his parents, Magishi and Furuse. Of course, there was no information on them on the light web* or any library book found in the hundreds of thousands of books in the school library.

_*Non-hunter online world, accessible by everyone, even those who don't have a hunter license._

He was careful. He obviously caught on to what Reiko was trying to do and guarded all his information in the safe of his mind. She would either need to improve her tactics or wait until she was a trained spy to find out anything. 

The next school year felt like it was getting farther and farther away. Reiko simply wanted to be able to do what she always dreamed to do without having to commit to all this extra work. She never anticipated that getting into the best university would require her to join a band of thieves to uncover her best friend's dark past and seek revenge from top-class criminals. A bit much compared to what she was used to.

Since it was for Kurapika, she didn't mind the dangers as much. Reiko had an ounce of hope that maybe not all of Chrollo's little missions would be so unlawful. But if this is what she had to do, then so be it. This would be her preliminary spy training. 

No matter if Reiko couldn't pry any information from him, she was appreciative to have the extra nen practice. Not only was Chrollo the only one in their class who rivaled Netero in power, but he was also, undeniably, unfortunately, charming.

He displayed such kindness and patience while Reiko was learning. He guided her every step in the process. 

Reiko grew more attracted to him as their time together increased. She often wondered if he still practiced with her because of that "potential" he saw, or because of something deeper he felt. His emotions were as guarded as his information. He did not let any inkling of what he thought of Reiko pass his lips. Chrollo was virtually impossible to figure out. 

He even hid his special ability. Of course, Reiko asked him to show it for the purposes of her "mission" and for pure curiosity's sake. But on every occasion, Chrollo said he would wait for the right time, it was too dangerous to reveal. Based on his sheer aura output alone, Reiko could only imagine what gift he could possess. He would only spar with her using his hatsu and ren, which were already magnitudes ahead of her own strengths. 

He did not go easy on her. She was left sweaty and bruised after every session, and she was grateful. Not grateful for him to see her in such a state, but thankful that Chrollo worked her as hard as she wanted to.

The constant practice tore her body up, but it made her strong. She was able to gain a basic understanding of the Four Exercises of Nen of the Flame: zetsu, hatsu, ren, and ten. 

What was most interesting was her water divination test. 

During the second to last week of October on a particularly blustery day, Kurapika and Reiko left class to go to the back room with Netero for the test. Everyone else had already discovered their abilities, so they were sparring in the courtyard outside of the classroom. 

Kurapika and Reiko had never heard of water divination. They hadn't even heard of nen before this class. The whole experience was magical, discovering that there was a force behind the connectivity of the universe. Their pain, their joy, their will, it was all connected to these nen principles. 

Needless to say, nen training was their favorite class.

Kurapika did his test easily enough and got a conjurer. For some reason, Netero remarked that he would have to take the test again at a later date, "once you get more training." 

For Reiko, the water didn't overflow, taste different, or have a different color as was typical with the tests. Actually, nothing happened to the water at all. 

The cup itself exploded. 

Shards of glass accelerated to all four corners of the dim room. Reiko immediately apologized, but Netero simply held up his hand to stop her. He looked at her with bright eyes, and said, "My dear, you're a specialist."

Reiko didn't know what that meant. She didn't dare ask Netero for fear of seeming more ignorant than she already was about the hunter world. Kurapika didn't want to take the risk either.

That wasn't the end of it. One thing that Kurapika and Reiko both had in common was the thirst for knowledge, to know everything about this uncanny world. 

For the next couple of days, they researched the library endlessly for all the information they could find about the nen types, and more specifically: specialization. 

Even if it meant staying at the library until the sun rose (and they did so on many occasions), they would figure it out. Luckily there were many books on the principles, but not a lot on specialization. It seemed simply that not enough people had researched it. It was a rare ability that manifested in a myriad of ways.

A week of late-night searches through the leatherbound nen section of the library warranted no conclusion to their findings. They pushed their research into Saturday morning to try to uncover at least a hint of what specialization was. 

At last, they found their saving grace in the most unexpected of forms.

That morning, Hisoka was at the library way ahead of Kurapika and Reiko. He was peacefully reading a book in a chair overlooking Tybolt's river, which was their usual study spot. He didn't even need to look up from his book to see them approach.

"I have some information you might like~"

He proceeded to present them with an obviously handmade note sheet with atrocious handwriting scribbled across it. It was procured from his massive briefcase full of equally crinkled and stained paper.

"What is this?" Kurapika held it up as if it was a dirty tissue.

Hisoka frowned, "The nen personality guide. Also a few extra notes on nen that I happened to pick up." He got up from the chair and waved his hand as he left the library, "Thank me later~♥︎"

With disgruntled enthusiasm, they deciphered the hieroglyphics that was Hisoka's handwriting. With this paper, Kurapika and Reiko realized where they could find their answer at last.

Chrollo was a specialist.

━━━━━♥♠♣♦━━━━━

The other classes– Mr. Paradinights' medical class and Ging's hunter training– went on as usual. This was the part that Kurapika and Reiko were good at: listening and taking notes (one of them being more proficient at said activities than the other). At night, they went into town to scope out the little bookshops and vintage stores, and in the mornings they went to the Silent Brothers or the library for study and tea.

They were not asked to go on another mission with Hisoka, Illumi, and Chrollo. They were starting to think that the trio had forgotten about Reiko's proposition. It was almost as if nothing had happened. That is, until the last day of October.

That very morning, Chrollo caught up to Kurapika and Reiko who were racing their way to medical class with Mr. Paradinight.

It was brisk but the sky was bright blue. It was the kind of autumn day that made itself heard, with leaves producing bold shades of red, at their peak before they were to fall to the ground. The campus was at its zenith of beauty during this time of year. This wouldn't last long. Soon it would be winter, and they would be scurrying even faster from class to class.

Kurapika and Reiko were verbally reviewing for a test over ailments caused by the claymore mushroom when they noticed a black-haired boy walking in line next to them.

"Ready for another _event?"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 𝔞𝔲𝔱𝔥𝔬𝔯'𝔰 𝔫𝔬𝔱𝔢: Looky here Chrollo is planning something! I wonder what it could be? Probably doesn't have to do with the Halloween masquerade that is occurring that very night! 
> 
> Next week will be a late update or no update at all since I will still be out of town :( sorry to leave ya'll hanging.


	15. The Next Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chrollo makes a proposal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 𝔞𝔲𝔱𝔥𝔬𝔯'𝔰 𝔫𝔬𝔱𝔢: Sorry for the late update I have been busy :..(
> 
> P.S. I don't know if this information is even needed but Chrollo doesn't have the bandage thingy over his tattoo in my AU... it is out in the open. Just to paint a picture for ya'll. Ok now enjoy the chapter. 

"Ready for another _event?"_

"We hardly have the time to be concerned with your missions right now," Kurapika replied, walking faster down the stone path. His breath fogged out in front of him at an increasingly rapid pace.

Although Chrollo and Reiko were growing more friendly, Kurapika made no attempts at kindness. All these weeks later, he was still bitter. 

Chrollo did not show any signs of taking Kurapika's resentment personally. He wasn't fazed by his nastiness. Perhaps it was because he expected it.

Reiko shot Kurapika a look. "We're ready."

She took down their pace a notch. Studying could wait until they got to class. 

What Reiko couldn't wait to do was to see Chrollo again. They had their most recent nen session a week ago and Reiko didn't see him since besides in class. It was more that she _couldn't_ see him. Not after hearing that he was a specialist like her. She didn't know what this meant in the grand scheme of things. 

But searching through Hisoka's mysterious notes led her to some conclusions. 

One of which was that both of them are individualistic and charismatic, according to the nen personality types. But they are also guarded, which explains a lot. 

He even provided an outline of the different specialist abilities he knew of and how they manifested. Including Chrollo's ability.

Hisoka's notes spoke of it only through cryptic messages, stating that he "had the ability to make not of what is his own, but of what others can give." The riddles would need much further inspection. Hisoka was clearly unable to reveal anything more. But it was already enough to go off of, for a start.

This was all the more reason to keep Chrollo close. Reiko made sure to mention his usefulness in their mission many times to Kurapika. She would need all the excuses she could find to keep this boy close to her.

This boy, who was currently flushed-cheeked and adorably wrapped in an oversized coat. How could he ever do any harm?

"Are you aware of the Halloween ball happening this Saturday?" Chrollo asked.

Every year at Hunter University, the administration held a masquerade ball on Halloween night. It is a tradition to attend with a date as a dancing partner. It is also traditionally the most publicized event at the school. All the students pulled out their most expensive and lavish costumes just to show off to the press. For this reason, Kurapika and Reiko could obviously not attend. 

It would be an embarrassment to be seen in anything less than museum-worthy. Of course, they did come into some more money recently due to a particular painting. But Reiko did not want to spend the money yet. Too much guilt was tied to it.

Nonetheless, Reiko's cheeks warmed as she imagined Chrollo asking her to the ball right here and now. _Chrollo wearing the traditional domino cape and suit... oh my god. And I bet he is a great dancer..._

Reiko tried not to look too expectantly at Chrollo. This would be another mission, most likely.

She did end up staring a second too long, though, because Chrollo smiled at her before she could whip her head around to face forward again. _This goddamn boy always makes me blush... could I be any more embarrassing?_

Anyway, even if he _did_ ask, it would be remarkably unfair of her to go with him. Both because Kurapika would have no date, and to be seen in public with Chrollo in such a place would leave too much up to the media's speculation. To be seen with him would be sure to cause a stir. 

The media didn't know much about the Lucilfer family, but they knew that they were rich and powerful. Chrollo's little stunt of finishing the university entrance exam first brought even more fame to the family. Surely enough to catch the attention of tabloid followers in Yorknew City. 

Reiko couldn't afford any popularity at the moment. It was much smarter to lay low, especially after the museum incident. 

Nen practices with Chrollo hidden in the quiet corners of the school already made her scared of being seen. What would onlookers even suspect, though? That she was attempting to coerce the person at the top of the class into revealing his deepest and darkest secrets while also madly falling in love with him? It was unlikely, but Reiko still had her worries. 

This didn't mean that she didn't want to dance with him in a lavish gown in a ginormous ballroom, though. Needless to say, she was conflicted. 

"Aware of, yes. Attending, no," Kurapika interjected for Reiko.

"You might want to rethink that decision..." said Chrollo, "we happen to have 2 extra tickets."

Reiko visibly widened her eyes at the mentioning of extra tickets. Her hopes were immediately crushed upon further thought. _It's far too good to be true._

As if Chrollo read Reiko's mind, he stated, "This would only be for fun. Think of it as compensation for all that you have gone through."

"I don't want to have to owe you anything," Kurapika snapped.

"You won't. _We're_ repaying _you."_

"And you're certain nothing will happen? It's solely for entertainment?" Reiko asked, feigning hesitation. 

She was on board before he even asked. Going to the ball was probably not the best idea, just in case something did manage to happen. But if he wasn't directly asking her out, what could be the harm? They might not even get the chance to dance with one another. There were many other students to focus on anyway.

This crush of hers would be her demise, she was sure. Reiko was far too trusting of the boy. If she took one wrong step it would be over for her. Kurapika's mission, her future plans, they could easily be washed away by the power of Chrollo's troupe.

"Yes, I promise. I'll let you know more details after class."

They reached the door to medical training at the end of the quiet hall. It felt good to leave the chilly outdoors for the coziness of their classroom. Kurapika and Reiko found two desks next to one another at the front of the room and began to frantically study for the days' exam. 

Only a couple of others in the room appeared as stressed as them. Even Kurapika was studying, and he was practically at the top of the class in grades. Maybe the other students didn't want to appear like they _needed_ to study, since they were already all-knowing and all-powerful.

On the opposite end, some seemed deliberately unattuned to their surroundings. A girl with black hair who was sitting next to Kurapika stared out the window the whole class period, day after day. She looked like she didn't have a single thought in her head. This class had quite a mix of personalities.

The class quieted at Mr. Paradinight passed out a thick paper packet to each of their tests. The timer began. Only three more hours to go of this torture. 

Reiko felt as if the pacing of medical training should be much slower. It was only their second month in school and they already had to memorize complicated remedies for poisons and toxins. She usually did well in school, but the topics covered in this class bored her to no end.

Hopefully not all their classes would turn out to be like this. Kurapika was obviously faring better than Reiko, though.

━━━━━♥♠♣♦━━━━━

The sun began to peek through the window, signaling that it was near mid-afternoon. After 3 hours, the test was over at last. Reiko had broken out in a nervous sweat, but otherwise, she was unharmed. 

The immense pressure she felt didn't come from a wish to impress her teachers, no, it came from a desire to not fall behind her peers. She would refuse to be seen as dumb or weak.

Now, only Kurapika, Reiko, and the trio of boys remained in the classroom. Reiko was surprised to see Hisoka and Illumi also sitting beside Chrollo. _If they are coming to the dance as well... this might not be as safe a situation as Chrollo promised._

"Thanks for sticking around~" Hisoka chimed as the trio walked over to their side of the room.

They made sure to wait until Mr. Paradinight entered his office before approaching them. 

Kurapika and Reiko looked at one another. Did they expect them to run away? Reiko was beginning to get a bad feeling about their plans.

"So... the dance starts at 7. We were wondering if you wanted to get dinner with us and some of our friends before the dance?" said Chrollo.

"Who are these friends exactly?" Kurapika questioned sharply.

Reiko smiled to herself. _Always the skeptic. It's a good thing, though. One of us needs to be._

"Most of them are in this class, actually. Hisoka and Illumi, of course. And Shalnark, Machi, Feitan, and a few others," Chrollo replied.

Reiko and Kurapika recognized their names but had yet to formally meet them all. They couldn't even predict if this group would be safe to be with or not.

Reiko was ready to take a chance. _They can't be much worse than anyone here we already met. Namely, Hisoka._

"Ok, where should we meet?" asked Reiko.

"At l'Impératrice, here in Tybolt. We can arrange a car for you if you don't wish to walk but–"

The way he said the name of the restaurant made Reiko melt slightly. 

"Walking should be fine," said Kurapika. He spoke so coldly to them it was a surprise that they didn't throw down the towel right then and there. Apparently, Chrollo's graciousness could endure all tones from the angry boy. 

"Alright, see you then."

Chrollo locked eyes with Reiko as if he wanted to say something more, but his friends were already leaving the room. He tended to do that a lot, always seeming to want to say something more. 

"And don't forget to dress properly~," Hisoka called as he exited through the door. 

Immediately after their footsteps left the hall, Kurapika asked, "What do you think?" 

"I _think_ that it would pay for you to be a bit nicer to them. I know they are supposed to be your sworn enemies or whatever, but they are doing a lot for us."

A lot for Reiko, at least. From the money gained from the painting to nen practice, even to Hisoka's notes, the trio was proving to be very helpful.

"Yeah, yeah. I mean regarding what we are about to do. I have a bad feeling that it won't be just an innocent masquerade ball..."

"They would tell us if we had to do something. And Chrollo promised."

"Did they tell us last time?!"

"Well, no–"

Suddenly a voice sounded from the door to Mr. Paradinight's office, "I can hear you two, you know. Class is over. You can talk anyplace else. There's a whole campus."

A look of shock fell upon Kurapika's face. Had they revealed too much? Would Mr. Paradinight suspect anything was amiss?

Before they had the time to scramble their books into their bags, he exited the office. He was holding a stack of papers that he began to organize into filing folders.

"I am going to give you two some advice, and I don't want you to spread it around or take it too lightly."

Reiko and Kurapika froze in their seats.

"You shouldn't be hanging around with those guys."

_Uh oh._

"I know they seem innocent enough albeit being powerful... but their parents are part of the Phantom Troupe."

Only Kurapika recognized this name through his extensive research into Chrollo's backstory. After Reiko supplied him with the names of Chrollo's parents, he was able to trace them back to the troupe. He had yet to tell her that he came upon this knowledge already.

The name of their group was generally kept secret by the media and all other sources of output, so it is virtually impossible to find. 

Their past acts all went under this name, so it was hard to operate incognito. It rang too loud a bell, reminded people of the group's past actions. Now they had the freedom to do whatever they please under no name at all.

To be deemed unrecognizable in a spotlight was a feat that only the Phantom Troupe could procure.

Kurapika relaxed at Mr. Paradinight's statement. This was all information he had heard before. "We know. We are being careful."

"Being careful isn't enough. I know who you are."

Kurapika visibly stiffened. When he spoke, his voice rang clear, "There's no way you could know that."

It was too late to question him further for Mr. Paradinight went back into his room. He completely ignored Kurapika's statement.

Before he closed the door, he called back to them, "What you are doing isn't worth the cost. I would advise you to stay as far away as possible."

 _Slam_.

He was going to leave them with that? With the threat of the Phantom Troupe and their teacher gnawing at their already anxious thoughts?

Kurapika turned to see Reiko staring off into the distance, muttering under her breath, "The Phantom Troupe... they are called the Phantom Troupe."

"We should go." Kurapika was shaken by his teacher's strange warning. 

They quickly gathered their things and walked down the main hallway. Only the distant chatter of classes sounded through the echoing halls.

Reiko spoke up at last, "How did he–"

"I don't know."

"We should go back and talk to him. If what he said was–"

"No. He could be lying, first of all. And most importantly, we have yet to find out if he is on our side or not. The killers of my family are still about, you must understand. We have to be extremely cautious with who we talk to and what we do."

 _So like Kurapika to already be strategizing._ Reiko huffed, "That's fair, I guess." 

She was far too eager to find out more about the troupe. It unsettled Kurapika. His friend tended, more often than not, to air on the edge of danger rather than caution. 

But if Mr. Paradinight knew who he was, would that mean he was working with the troupe? Had Chrollo tipped him off on his last name as he did with Hisoka and Illumi? If there were any more people out to get the Kurta eyes, he and his plans were in deep, deep trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 𝔞𝔲𝔱𝔥𝔬𝔯'𝔰 𝔫𝔬𝔱𝔢: So many plot points happening at once I am getting overwhelmed. I think I am going to make a list of all that is happening. Prepare for some extreme organization in the upcoming chapters. Oh and also prepare for a masquerade ball. I am so excited!


	16. Preparation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 𝔞𝔲𝔱𝔥𝔬𝔯'𝔰 𝔫𝔬𝔱𝔢: New uploading schedule is every other Wednesday (if I can)! I've been editing non-stop in between that time to make this better for the people who read it in the future (sorry to those of you who already read it.)
> 
> Btw, I changed Reiko's last name to Gray instead of Gozen. Doesn't change much in the story.
> 
> Enjoy today's chapter! 
> 
> (P.S. if you didn't know, Mr. Paradinight's first name is Leorio, yes that Leorio. He's in his 30s.)

It was only Tuesday and Kurapika and Reiko were already fretting about the ball. Their nervous energy fed off each other and heightened their anxiety to unnecessary extremes. 

Yesterday, Chrollo announced that there would be no 'mission' of any kind at the ball. This should've been exactly what Kurapika and Reiko desired. But it wasn't. They almost wished there _was_ a defined mission. Not having one meant that anything could happen. It could even be a repeat of the painting theft, where they knew nothing until it was too late.

Only Reiko truly believed in Chrollo's promise that the dance was purely for fun. Of course she would, though. Because if it were purely for fun, she would get an opportunity to get close to Chrollo. Through prodding into his mind she hoped to find more out about his specialist nen ability and, more importantly, about his parents. 

Kurapika's mission was still her top priority. It took precedence of her attractions for Chrollo, over her desire to excel in this school, even over her own personal safety, if it were to ever come to that. Still, Reiko had to admit that her little crush was next up on the priority list. She had some foolish optimism that it would actually work in her favor.

This ball wouldn't only be a romantic testing-ground, it could be strategic as well. She hoped that the casual environment would lower restrictions on Chrollo's mysterious stream of thought.

If there is even an ounce of criminal activity, Kurapika and Reiko entirely plan to be high-tailing it out of there. It's not the place, not the time. 

Chrollo was clearly the ring-leader of this troupe. Kurapika and Reiko would be keeping an extra close eye on him. He called all the shots while Hisoka, Illumi, and however many others did his dirty work. It was certain that he's the one to deliver the torture or make a scene of things. 

Reiko didn't want to be around for that. Right?

Wrong. 

The "big bad troupe-leader" thing was growing on her. At first, it had scared her more than anything. Acquainting oneself with the leader of a band of criminals seemed like not the best idea. Especially since that criminal group is tied to Reiko's best friend's families' murder. 

Now that Kurapika and Reiko decided to become closer with the troupe, she had taken a different view of his situation. 

The high-stakes role that Chrollo played was surprisingly attractive. Attractive in the most unhealthy way possible. It was a lust for his power that Reiko felt. 

Through the weeks of nen practice, she had become acquainted with him in an unusual way. Sure, she was falling for his gentle words and beautifully structured face, but she also deeply desired to unveil his true abilities. It could be simple curiosity, a withheld secret gnawing at her mind. But it also could be a desire to know all parts of him. 

Reiko's daydreams as of late were a cause for much concern. She was thinking more about irrelevant pieces of Chrollo's life rather than the mission at hand. 

It was, in all honesty, more than her everyday ponderings of a person she knows. She got caught up in long-winded thought scenarios, depicting what her life might be like if Chrollo decided to fall for her back.

She could imagine herself standing next to Chrollo, dictating the troupes' moves and schemes. She would lead alongside him. They would be wicked yet so elusive that not a single one of them would ever get caught. 

Reiko didn't even know why she thought of it. This scenario obviously went against all of her morals. It went against her dream of becoming a spy, which would consist of eradicating groups such as the troupe. 

But perhaps a moral decline would be good for her. She had always been so set in her ways.

That's if they even want her as a member. 

_What is she even thinking?_

She doesn't want to join the troupe. She doesn't want to commit any more crimes. She doesn't even want to spend the money she earned from the last one! 

Why, then, was this life so enticing?

Anyway, she hadn't even started dating the boy yet. Reiko wasn't sure he even liked her back! All this speculation was simply that, pure speculation. Her mind was already moving at one-hundred miles per hour. 

Reiko had no sense of what Chrollo thought of her. After weeks of nen practice and two fateful nights, she hadn't figured out a thing. 

His small smiles were most likely handed out to everyone. His intense gaze was probably the same he gave to Hisoka and Illumi. His selection of her as the person he used that night at the museum was non-specific. Anything more was fabricated in her head. She was nothing to him.

If this is true, then why did Reiko still have hope that he liked her? 

Perhaps Saturday would be the night she could finally decipher his feelings. This confusion has gone on for too long. Reiko wondered if Chrollo felt her growing attraction too. What has _he_ been thinking throughout all of this?

Reiko knew she had to be more cautious. Chrollo or his friends could easily wipe her off of the face of the planet if they wanted to. 

But she would be lying if she said hadn't gained some confidence in her abilities. She could use nen reasonably well now. Nowhere near even the lowest-ranked person in her top-class, but her newfound skills are a stark improvement.

Kurapika and Reiko's nen training class today will be a good representation of how far they've come. It's a sparring day. Classmates fight with nen within their ranks to test their abilities. 

This is quite unfortunate for Reiko and Kurapika because they will be having to fight each other. 

And Reiko will most definitely win. Kurapika already accepted his defeat. He knew she was leaps and bounds ahead of him due to her "special practice." It wasn't a problem. He would make do as he always did. He had his smarts, at least.

Although they were both dreading the fight, they were glad to have nen training. Anything to ensure not seeing Mr. Paradinight again.

His warning yesterday scared them even more than Chrollo's troupe itself, at the moment. His cautious attitude only served to raise suspicion rather than a warning. Who was this man and what did he know about the troupe? And most importantly, how does he know Kurapika?

The uncertainty of it all was overwhelmingly offputting.

To avoid any additional worrying, Kurapika and Reiko sat down and planned the whole week in advance. Tonight is costume shopping, Wednesday and Thursday are dance practice. Then Saturday, at least three hours before seven (Kurapika was pushing for five hours), they would get dressed and done-up. 

Clearly, there was still a lot to do and even more to think about. There was no way they could completely avoid nervousness this week. 

But as for now, it was time for breakfast.

━━━━━♥♠♣♦━━━━━

It was a chilly but bright late October morning. The coldness stayed out of the Silent Brothers restaurant, though. As always, it had a warm and lively atmosphere. Autumnal decorations now rested on every table and hung from every wall. Realistic-looking leaves, jack-o-lanterns, and candles all heightened the spirit of the fall season. 

Kurapika and Reiko ate a lovely breakfast inside the cozy restaurant. They had eaten more delicious food in the past month than they had their whole lives. Unfortunately, the food also caused a great strain on their already depleted budgets, but they figured Reiko's extra store of money was soon to come in handy. 

Today Kurapika got melt-in-your-mouth pumpkin waffles with freshly whipped butter on top. Reiko ordered sunny-side-up eggs with crisp bacon on the side. And of course they drank their usual ten cups of pomegranate-green tea, a specialty of Silent Brothers.

It was becoming a routine to sit in their little corner spot overlooking the river every Tuesday morning. They deserved a relaxing time and solid meal before the stress of Nen Training. 

Luckily, their walks to class had become far more manageable. They formulated specific routes to take to avoid any more confrontations with Chrollo or any of his friends. Being caught off guard by any of them could mean their demise. Being overheard would mean an end to their plans.

They often used these in-between walks to try to talk over every action of Chrollo, Hisoka, and Illumi. Kurapika and Reiko had to be so meticulous in their conversations and movements with them that they started a notebook to keep track. Well, Kurapika did. It was mostly for Reiko's benefit since she tended to reveal more about herself than necessary. 

The classroom was empty when they reached it. The class would be in the courtyard today for the fights. It was their first evaluation in nen training of this kind. They had been practicing combative nen moves for the past week or so in preparation. 

The class was standing outside, all huddled around Netero. He was laughing with some of the students, seemingly having a good time. His vivacious spirit and eccentricity allowed him to become everyone's favorite professor. The students all tried their hardest to impress him.

Kurapika and Reiko were no exception. They were usually the first ones to show up to class, but today they were dreading coming more than usual.

Netero's voice boomed over the excited chatter of the crowd, "Settle down class! Today is the day you have all been waiting for. Listen while I read out your fighting partners."

Poor Kurapika. Today he will be utterly crushed. He already told Reiko to not show any mercy, it would look better for her on the report if she showed her full strength. Although she hated the idea of hurting him at all, it was true that this was her only opportunity to display how far she has come. Needless to say, she was still very conflicted. 

Netero pulled a clipboard from underneath his oversized coat.

"The first three fights– go to your spot when I call your name.

Number one; we have Palm vs. Shizuku.

Number two; Illumi vs. Feitan.

and lastly, for number three we have Chrollo vs. Hisoka!"

The class broke into a quiet murmur at the announcement of the last pairing. Their fight was inevitable, as they were the two strongest nen users in the class. Most had hope that Netero wouldn't go through with it. If _they_ would be fighting, it would be safer if the class was in a Roman coliseum rather than a tiny courtyard. Buildings, and possibly even people, were bound to get broken. The class had yet to learn about Hisoka and Chrollo's combative strength, but based on their sheer aura output alone, they could tell that they were highly skilled and powerful.

"Remember, you are being judged on your combative ability itself, not your ability to kill your partner!" Netero said to break the nervous tension. The whole class laughed. Reiko noticed that Kurapika's face grew slightly pale. They very well knew that anyone here could easily kill both of them in the allotted time limit.

He continued, "You may use any nen ability or principle you can apprehend. If you are watching on the sidelines be sure to take note of the skills used. Please keep to your designated area and when I give the signal you may begin! You have three minutes to show off your skills!"

Clusters of classmates moved beneath the arcades on the sides of the courtyard, clearing the way for the three fights. Netero stood in the middle of the space, clearly prepared to stop anything that went too far. 

Kurapika stood close to Reiko. He would've taken her hand only if the awkward tension between them finally dispelled. For now, they stood frozen next to one another, both from the whip of the wind and the immense trepidation they felt for what was to come. 

Reiko had strategically situated them near Chrollo and Hisoka's fight. They could find out more about Chrollo's ability, she had said to Kurapika. 

Or maybe, she could wonder what Chrollo can do to her with those strong, muscular arms– now stripping his jacket off in preparation...

She should probably stop staring. Her feelings were becoming a little too obvious. If Chrollo hadn't noticed anything in the last few weeks, he was sure to notice now.

Reiko and Kurapika stood alone under the south-facing arcade. The rest of the class had migrated as far away from Chrollo and Hisoka as possible. 

The rest of the groups began preparing for their own fights. They shed their layers of insulation onto the damp grass. A few stretched their arms and legs out. They clearly knew what they were in for.

Reiko and Kurapika wished they had their confidence.

A minute later, Netero hushed the outskirts of the crowd with a wave of his hands. He directed his focus on the groups inside. "On one, you may begin. Three... two... one!"

A blur of movement flurried before Reiko's eyes. It was too fast for her to follow, just shapes and figures darting back and forth. Kurapika hissed, "Focus your aura to your eyes!"

Reiko attempted to do as Kurapika said. She ended up being able to maintain it for little spurts of time. Kurapika had similar success. Little did they know, they just unlocked the nen principle of gyo.

The spurts of gyo caused the movements of the fighters to slow. 

Still, Chrollo and Hisoka's fight was occurring at record speed. They were railing punches and kicks at one another non-stop. The gyo showed lightning-quick reapplications of nen to different parts of their bodies.

Chrollo's aura, in particular, was a sight to behold. His aura shot from his body like a holy light. Its golden edges were smoothed over, guarding every point on his body when necessary. His defense was as graceful as his protection. Every hit with nen shot Hisoka backward several meters.

In contrast to Chrollo's clean aura, Reiko could also sense Hisoka's bloodlust pouring from every pore. His aura was less smooth– the edges more jagged and full of malicious energy. If Reiko's assumptions were correct, and she was fairly certain they were, this fight was turning him on. Every hit warranted a lustful smile that just screamed "I want more." It was obvious that Hisoka was a peculiar guy, but Reiko hadn't expected him to be like this...

She happily diverted her eyes away from Hisoka to observe the other students. Illumi and Feitan's auras were almost equally as malevolent as Hisoka's. Perhaps Illumi's was even more. He was using these needle-like points and trying to stab Feitan. Feitan was responding with an... umbrella? It apparently worked because the opening of the umbrella was just enough time to cause a diversion for Feitan to step aside and punch Illumi in the stomach. He was small– probably the shortest person Reiko had ever seen– but his hits were powerful. Illumi countered Feitan's attack by kicking him off of his feet and placing one of the needle-like points in him, effectively repressing his movement for a split second. Feitan managed to rip the pin off and jumped back several feet.

The fight with Palm against Shizuku was just as fast-paced and deadly. Palm had an eerie and sinister aura that befitted her constantly disheveled appearance. Shizuku was holding an odd device that looked like a vacuum cleaner but with sharp teeth. It appeared to be doing the job, for it almost caught Palm's left foot in its mouth before she countered the attack by delivering a strong punch to Shizuku's chin. Both stepped back. They seemed closely matched as fighters.

Some students were cheering for their friends but most watched in awe at the skilled fighters. These were the highest-ranked among them.

Back to Hisoka and Chrollo. Reiko was surprised to see that they had paused for a second. It was as if Chrollo was asking Hisoka if he really wanted to continue. Hisoka was bruised and bloodied, while Chrollo's white shirt was almost spotless. The thing clung to him nonetheless due to the sweat of combat. 

His strong build was visible for that single second– every muscle visible under the thin shirt. Reiko would've melted if her nerves weren't holding her stick-straight. Chrollo wound his arm back, preparing for another punch. Hisoka seemed to want to continue. His arm muscles flexed under the strength of his nen and then... _BOOM!_

The shock of the sound caused Reiko to lose the gyo in her eyes. The loud noise echoed through the courtyard. It wasn't hard to see what happened without gyo, though. Rock from a pillar in the corner that supported the upper levels came crumbling down. The pieces of ancient stone smashed against the ground. Dust and particles flew back towards Reiko and Kurapika.

All the surrounding fights ceased. The students all held their breath. Even Netero didn't make any immediate movements.

The dirt began to clear. Sprawled out amongst the rubble, displaying the most ruthless shit-eating grin Reiko had ever seen, was none other than Hisoka. He spit out a clot of blood before rising and dusting himself off. Clearly, his ren protected him from being injured from the fallen rubble, or the bone-shattering punch.

"I was growing impatient," said Chrollo, swiping off a bit of dust from his shirt. His black hair was now browned with the particles. 

"Fuck you~," Hisoka said with a low chuckle. 

Reiko didn't understand what had happened at first. One second Hisoka was standing, and the next he was sitting amidst the wreckage. Chrollo couldn't have caused that... could he? Was this what a specialist could do? But she hadn't seen any specific abilities like she saw with the other fights...

"Pika, what was that?!" Reiko turned to the left to find Kurapika looking stunned, staring wide-eyed at the destruction.

" _That was one punch... that was one hell of a punch,"_

"He... did _that?"_

Netero finally decided to walk to the scene of the omnipotent blow.

To everyone's utter surprise, he was beaming with a conspiratorial smile. He let out a jolly laugh, "Alright, alright. That's enough! Make way." 

Even more surprising was the way Netero effortlessly picked up the heavy rock chunks blocking the path. He swiftly moved them onto the grass.

Kurapika and Reiko didn't realize they were holding onto the stone siding for dear life until they were forced to move from the courtyard. Was that the true power of nen? Could _they_ do that one day?

No one from the class spoke. Netero quickly dismissed them and lead Chrollo and Hisoka inside, a hand on each of their backs. Surely this destruction of old and expensive university property warranted at least a several-day suspension.

They expected Chrollo to be powerful, but not like this. He is not only powerful, but he's relentless as well. Hisoka didn't seem to mind getting punched, but Chrollo didn't hold back, even on a friend. 

Needless to say, Kurapika and Reiko would not be fighting today.

━━━━━♥♠♣♦━━━━━

Still shaken by the time night came around, Kurapika and Rieko tried to distract themselves by going shopping for their masquerade garb.

So after a dining-hall dinner of pasta and meatballs, they headed to town. They dressed up in their warmest and coziest clothes, fully prepared to try on uncomfortable fancy attire.

The town had a single costume shop that fitted all the less-fortunate students for the masquerade ball. There was no tailoring or resizing, but there were great rental outfits for cheaper prices. The little shop was built of stone and filled to the brim with dresses and capes. 

After trying on several different outfits, which lasted the good part of two hours, Reiko and Kurapika believed they found the ones.

Reiko chose a dramatic black ball gown with embroidered flowers tailing the neckline. Its bottom puffed out in all directions. The dark color wasn't exactly traditional, but then again, she never was the traditional type of person. Her mask was bronzed gold and intricately decorated with otherworldly designs.

Kurapika found a golden embroidered vest and a simple black mask with Venetian designs. He would be wearing a black collared shirt and black dress pants that he already owned underneath. His true good find was a vintage dark green velvet cape in mint condition.

The pieces were expensive, even to only rent. They had to dive into Reiko's painting theft fund at last. 

By the time they reached their dorm buildings, they were exhausted. The fight, the ball, it was all so much. Purchasing their outfits for Saturday made it seem all the more real.

It was all so much yet, they were undeniably excited for what the magical night had in store.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 𝔞𝔲𝔱𝔥𝔬𝔯'𝔰 𝔫𝔬𝔱𝔢: Pictures come next chapter of everyone's outfits!!!
> 
> We love complex men who don't allow you into their heads!! So fun!! (shoutout to Deciphered by hoeneymilktea on AO3 for a bit of inspo in this chapter).
> 
> Also how about that Palm cameo!!
> 
> In terms of characterization, I am trying to make a younger version of every character, like all the events that happened in hxh have not happened yet. So that is why Kurapika is scared and more innocent, why Chrollo is more teenage-boyish and flirty. Hisoka and Illumi are the same as they are when they're adults. I feel like they had to grow up pretty quickly.


End file.
